The Aftermath
by Avagantomos
Summary: After Zim conquers Earth and takes Dib as his personal slave, they board the Massive in haste. Zim not only discovers a shocking secret about his race, but as himself as well. *I'm terrible at summaries* ZaDr. yes, Zim is top :3
1. Prologue

**UPDATE: 5/9/13: Wow... it's really been a long time, hasn't it? I would like to apologize for taking FOREVER to update. There's been- issues with this story and it took me a while to get over it. But it still may be on hiatus for a little while longer. It's not my FAVORITE fic, so once I DO start updating more frequently, this story will be the last on my list. BUT IT IS NOT abandoned. I will start plotting out the next chapter sometime soon... and in the mean time I might update Bloodstream and Mein Heiland. So until then, please enjoy the other fics and please remain patient like you all have been. I really appreciate all the reviews, support and amazing attitudes! Thank you all and I apologize once again for taking SOOOOO long.**

**hello everyone! :D Guess what.. This is the first story I've ever published to fanfiction! YAY! XD Ah~ ... I really hope you guys enjoy reading it as much as I did writing with my amazing collaborator Kat. I just wanted to say that I probably won't be quick to update this series on this website as I am with Deviantart. So if you want to see later chapters faster, then go to my authors page and click on the link ^^ Thanks for reading and please enjoy!**

"Stoopid hyooman."

The harsh voice rang through Dib's ears while he let out a cry as a flash of grey collided with his skin. Clutching the metallic limb that burrowed its' way into his shoulder, Dib shot a glare at the very being causing him such immense pain. "How many of your pathetic hyooman years have you wasted hindering the inevitable?"

Bringing his face down to meet Dib's glare, Zim let out a chuckle. "I must admit you did a **excellent** job at it, convincing my Tallest that I was a failure, but that will all change." Thrusting his PAK leg further into Dib's shoulder, Zim let out a low growl. "And I'll be sure to keep you alive to witness it all."

Dib clenched his teeth as the the limb lodged itself deeper into his body. "I- I won't let you de-destroy Earth, Z-Zim!" Dib struggled to say.

Zim narrowed his scarlet orbs at the threat, but they slowly softened as he spoke. "Your delusionment amazes me Dib-Stink. I'm moments away from ripping your left arm off, and yet you still believe you can somehow save this horrid little ball of mud? Honestly Dib, I had thought you to be one of the smartest pig smellies of this pathetic excuse of a planet."

"Why Zim...?" Dib breathed out. "W-why would you go s-so far to pro-ove your worth to an empire th-that obviously had no faith in your c-conq-quering abilities?"

Zim scoffed at the question. "Why would _you_, Dib, go so far as to protect the very people who caused you misery your entire life? Why are you here, with me, moments away from watching this world crumble beneath my hands, struggling to save it even though it practically begged for its' doom?"

"It's my home!" Dib shrieked.

Zim's eyes narrowed once again as he thrust another limb into Dib's other Dib's cry, Zim continued. "And this is my mission! Like it or not sad, little, worm-monkey, I will never change. I am an Irken Elite. My very existence is to serve my empire. I will ignore the fact that I have what you pig-smellies call _feelings_, and I will carry out the rest of my mission without further hindrance."

Dib desperately tried to stop the tears that flowed down his face, but with the second PAK leg in his other shoulder, he couldn't help it. He let his head roll to the side, looking at- for possibly the last time- his father's legacy. Eye's falling closed he willed the tears to stop, refusing to let his nemesis see him weak. Clearing his throat, he tried again.

"Zim, you don't have to do this. You said you have emotions- use them! Can you really stand by while humans are slaughtered like animals?" Dib's voice rose, becoming stronger though his body weakened. "You've seen the wonders of Earth. Do you really want to destroy that?"

"I hate repeating myself Dib. But seeing as you're less superior than an Irken, I will be kind. I was created for the sole purpose to serve the Tallest. I would never betray my empire for something as foolish as what you hyoomans call 'sentimental value'."

Zim shook his head. "It's sad really. It's not like I didn't try to make things easier for you Dib. I was so willing to let you rule next to me, to get revenge on those barbarians, to find your worth. I really did try." Eyes narrowing further, Zim twisted his PAK legs around Dib's flesh. "But you swatted me, ZIM, away like I was some sort of pest!"

Chuckling darkly, Zim leaned in closer "But YOU are the pest Dib. You and your entire species. You think anything on this dirt speck is worth saving? Your technology is primitive, your flora and fauna, while interesting, is barely past being single celled, and your 'natural wonders' are pitifully ordinary. Besides, even if there was some redeemable quality, Earth is so overly polluted with chemical waste it wouldn't be worth the effort of making it something useful to the Empire. That's why I will find absolute joy when I can finally rid space of its pitiful existence."

Zim tilted his head, leering down at the human teen. He grinned smugly, "But maybe if you beg, I'll spare earth- turn it into an Irken prison or some such endeavor. Of course, you hyoomans will still need to be taken care of...slaves maybe? Would you prefer your race be beasts of labour? Or maybe you'd prefer Earth to be some sort of zoo? The Empire would make lot's of monies and you get to keep your life. It's a, as you say, a 'win-win', no?"

Dib's eyes narrowed; the deal was too good to be true. But still, he could save the human race with this deal if he played his cards right... "I know you Zim. You wouldn't be so willing as to spare humanity for free. What's the catch?"

Zim threw back his head, a laugh bellowing out from his throat. After a few moments, his laughter slowly died. He brought up his hand and wiped away the blue tears that rested at the corners of his eyes. "Whoo... I haven't laughed that hard since I saw that hyooman's eyes explode when I sent her off into space three years ago." With a sigh, his gaze returned to Dib's. "I will say I'm shocked at your ability to comprehend a deal when it's being made."

Dib's eyes narrowed further at Zim's attempt of a compliment. "Despite what you think Zim, I'm not stupid. I was the only one who saw through that stupid disguise five years ago."

"MY DISGUISE WAS INGENIOUS!" Zim shrieked.

Dib flinched from the sound of the other's voice. The small movement caught the Irkens' attention, causing a grin to spread across his face, exposing his zipper-like teeth. Zim liked that feeling of power over the taller male. Gripping the hyoomans' chin in his tri-fingered hand, he lifted Dibs' gaze to meet his.

"The 'catch' as you say, would to become my personal servant Dib-stink. With a little work you'd be the _perfect pet_."

Shocked, Dib gaped up at the alien. His brain worked overtime, trying to decipher what his enemy had just implied. Zim...want him? As some sort of _pet_? But... "Why? Why keep me - your enemy- around? Aren't you just a little worried about having someone that wants to harm you around?"

Zim's serpentine tongue flicked out across Dib's cheek. "The fallen warriors of other species are often kept as trophies. Besides, you intrigue me Dib." he cooed.

Forgetting the incredible pain that spread across his body, Dib couldn't help the blush that crept across his face. "Z-Zim? What hell are you doing?"

Zim pulled his head back and met Dib's gaze. "You are mine now hyooman. I can do what ever I wish."

The unfamiliar feelings were forgotten as anger surged through the teenager. Dib's eyes furrowed once again as he shot Zim a death glare. "I will NEVER be yours, ZIM!"

Zim's own eyes narrowed at Dib's words. "Too bad. And I was so willing to go easy on your race. Oh well." With that, Zim reached into his PAK and pulled out a small vile. A smirk crept across his lips as he caught a glimpse of Dib's fear-stricken face. With a sudden movement, Zim reached out and ripped off a part of Dib's shirt. Using his free hand, Zim opened the vial and poured the unknown substance onto the strip of fabric.

With every one of Zim's movements, Dib's eyes grew wider. "Zim! What the he-" He was cut off by the Irken as he threw his hand over Dib's nose.

Zim tightened his grip on the teen as he began to struggle. Dibs' vision started to blur around the edges, colors fading as the drug took over. He fought it- forcing his tired eyes to focus on the being above him. An almost gentle hand brushed his wayward hair back from his face, trailing down his blood stained cheek. Zims grinning face was the last thing Dib saw before the blackness engulfed him.


	2. Chapter 1

Red sat with a bored expression as he watched Purple stuff his face with doughnuts. His eye began to twitch as he listened to the disgusting sound of the other Tallest's lips smacking together. Finally growing tired of the sound, Red yelled at Purple."Pur, it's been three HOURS. Put down the disgusting earth food that idiot Zim sent and do something productive!"

Tallest Purples' eyes widened comically. He looked down at the sugary treats in his hands and then back at Red. "Bu- but Reeeeed~. They're soooooooo _good_!" He gave the other tallest puppy dog eyes, his lip pouting adorably. "Earth sweets are soooooo much better than Irks!"

Red sighed and rolled his eyes. "I've known you since we were smeets Pur. That look lost its effect a LONG time ago."

Purple looked close to tears as he reluctantly put the doughnuts down on the ship's control panel. The box of Earth goodies in the corner hit a lever which, consequently, blew up a casino planet in the Nny galaxy. As the 'planet destroyed' message blinked on the screen, Red pinched the space where his nose would have been and sighed. Pur turned back to look at his partner with a sheepish expression.

"Ooops."

"Ooops? OOOPS?! Purple do you realize what you've done!? Sorgon was a VITAL source of monies to the Irken Empire!" Red shook his head and pressed the intercom button on his throne. "General Sclorge? Yes, I know we just blew up a major source of income for the Empire. Yes, I know we have a truce with the Jthm's. Well tell them to deal with it or we'll blow up more planets. No I didn't know you had a million yerks invested there, sorry about that. AM I YOUR TALLEST OR AREN'T I? JUST TAKE CARE OF IT!"

Red smashed the intercom button, fuming. A colorful disk waved in front of his face. A quick glance down confirmed his suspicions. Sighing again he grabbed the offered doughnut from his partner and shoved it in his mouth, chewing angrily. Just to add insult to injury, the stupid thing really was delicious.

Shaking his head once again, Red let out a long sigh. "You're almost as bad as Zim, Pur..." Red's eyes snapped open and he jumped from his seat. "Zim! He hasn't contacted us for how long now?"

Ignoring the insult, Purple looked up at the ceiling with a 'hmmm.' "About 378 Earth days." he replied. Red began to laugh maniacally as Pur stared at him like he lost it. "What's so funny?" he questioned.

"Maybe Zim finally DIED!"

Purple's eyes widened as he watched Red. "Zim? Dead?" He threw his hands back and gripped the control panel in order to catch himself from falling over. "BUT WHAT ABOUT MY DELICIOUS EARTH MUNCHIES?!" He shrieked.

Red deadpanned at Purple's comment. He threw his hands up in defeat and turned his back to the other. "How is it you can take the greatest news to the Armada and turn into something so irrelevant?"

Purple let out a gasp at Red's words. "Irrelevant!? It's important to me! And seeing as I'm one of the Tallest, it's important to every single Irken!" Before Red could retort, the room began to flash red with a constant beeping that followed.

"Incoming transmission from Station #3067 sirs."

"3067?" Purple asked. "Isn't that Zim's station positioned on Earth's moon?"

Red's smug grin faded. He stood up grumpily and switched the telecommunications monitor on.

On the screen was the defective SIR unit assigned to Zim. When it noticed the Tallests, it waved frantically at them screaming randomly. "HIYAS PEOPLES~!"

Wincing at the shrill voice of the robot, Red finally lost his temper. "What is the meaning of this call?!" he demanded. The sharp demand triggered Girs' SIR programming. His teal eyes flashed to red and his hand came up in a salute.

"My Tallest! I called in to report the conquering of the planet called 'Earth'! The native aliens have been captured and subdued and Master Zim requests further instructions, sir!"

Red's eyes narrowed at the SIR unit. "You say Zim, THE Zim, has successfully conquered that dirt ball of a planet?" Raising his hand, Red made a shooing motion with his hand towards Gir. "I refuse to acknowledge his success until I have seen it with my own eyes."

Red returning to teal, Gir's shrill voice erupted once again. "OH! YOU WANNA SEE DA MASTER'S SHOW?" Smiling, the SIR unit turned around and pressed a few buttons on the control panel behind him. A large screen appeared as Gir stepped out of view.

Reds jaw dropped as he saw LIVE footage of Earth's capital. Millions of Earth's inhabitants were in organized lines in the streets, hands and legs shackled, heads down in defeat. One of the bolder stink-pigs tried to escape, running out of line. A shock collar around his head light up a bright blue as the mans head popped like a pimple. Reds' eyes widened at the gruesome sight. _Looks like the little twerp actually did it._ He thought bitterly.

Purple shot out of his chair, nearly falling over. "No! Don't kill the hyoomans! How else will I get my Earthy nachos and doughnuts?! Get Zim on the screen _this instant_!" The shouting protest of the purple Irken sent the robot back into SIR mode. Saluting yet again the screen flickered as the bot moved around the ship.

Going into the kitchen of the station, Gir found Zim at the table. Unfortunately, there were also waffles sitting on the counter, which got the little bots full attention. Squealing happily, Gir rushed over to the fluffy breakfast food and started shoving them in his mouth.

"MASTA!" He managed to yell around a mouth full of half chewed waffles, "DA FUNNY LOOKIN ONES WANNA TALKS TO YUU~"

Eyes growing wide with excitement, Zim jumped up from his seat and raced over to the control deck. Standing in front of the screen, Zim saluted his leaders with a grin. "Invader Zim reporting in to his Tallests!"

Purple glared at the Irken before speaking. "What is the meaning of this Zim? You dare destroy my source of happiness!? Do you realize that by killing off all the hyoomans, I WILL NEVER GET TO EAT THE DELICIOUS CANDIES OF THAT WORLD?!" He shrieked.

"Do not worry my Tallest. I have planned this all out carefully for your benefit." Zim's grin widened as he spoke. "These pig-smellies here," he gestured to the screen behind him. "Are worthless. The only thing I could find that they would be suitable for was manual labor. I have the more useful ones locked up somewhere they'll never be able to escape."

Purple's expression became more relaxed and he returned to his throne. "Ah yes... Very good then."

"You-you actually did all this?" Red stuttered. "You? Zim? ACTUALLY took over a planet?"

Zim's eyes closed in contentment. "Yes, yes. I know. Be amaaaaazed!" Moving out of the screens view for a second the Invader grabbed a v-book off of the table. Clearing his throat the Irken looked up at his leaders.

"As I said, I am in the process of separating the useful humans; such as the food making, strong, and attractive ones from the non- useful ones; the ugly, weak, old and overly stoopid ones. Of course none shall be exterminated until your Tallests' examine them. I have also taken the liberty of killing off the leaders of their race- as they may have posed a threat later on." Looking down at the tablet in his hands Zim nodded his head approvingly.

Clearing his throat, Red spoke once again. "So uh, Zim. How exactly did you manage this?"

Zim looked back up at his leaders, a smug smile plastered on his face. "That is what Zim is most proud of!" He laughed a little bit and continued. "You see my Tallests, a few months ago I sent out drones to every one of Earth's food sources. I had my drones place microscopic chips in every single food item and waited for the FILTHY hyoomans to devour their FILTHY foods. Once the chips had been devoured, I used this," he said holding up a small remote control. "To activate the chips. Once the chips were activated, I had complete control over the hyoomans."

"That's- that's impressive Zim!" Red exclaimed.

Nodding his head, Zim said, "Yes, I know... Such amazingness I have..." Clearing his throat, Zim continued. "I'll be sending the hyoomans' information to the Massive... Now!" With that said, Zim pressed a button on his control panel and smiled up at his leaders. A few seconds later a large file appeared on the screen in the throne room.

Hesitantly Purple tapped his claw on the file. A surprisingly organized index popped up with three title heads- Human Uses, Environmental Uses, and Planet Uses. Purple hovered over Human uses and a list formed underneath. Purple nearly choked on a nacho when he saw some of the things Zim had come up with.

"Consort? What in the seven hells were you thinking?! Those barbarians are disgustingly hideous! And jesters? Really? Maybe you aren't as good as we thought." Red looked nearly as grossed out as Pur. Zims shocked expression and frantic speech amused the irken rulers.

"B-but surely, my Tallest, you could use these hyoomans to your advantage! F-for example you could sell them to less superior planets as slaves! Or use them for scientific testing!" He flashed his leaders a nervous smile. "I know how you love personal slaves my Tallests. Currently there are more than seven billion hyoomans you can use at your disposal for whatever your needs may be!"

Tapping his chin with one of his fingers, Red looked over at Purple. "Ya know Pur, this might actually be good for us, seeing as you destroyed our major source of income." Ignoring Purple's glare, Red returned his attention to the Irken in front of him. "Very well Zim. We shall go through your 'medical files' under Human Uses and select the worthiest slaves."

Purple's eyes were huge as a realization hit him. "We can have the Earth doughnuts and nachos all over the galaxies! We'll be super rich!" The Tallest danced with glee at the thought of his very own doughnut maker.

Red merely rolled his eyes and his lovers antics. He tapped on the 'Planet Uses'. "Hmmmm. These are actually good suggestions Zim. And from what we've seen of Earth's geographical features and Desolate placement in the universe a prison is a rather good call. But Zoo? Nature reserve? Ooh here's a fun one: Irken hunting ground! Yes, I can see some rich floozy wanting to have a _exclusive_ and _expensive_ membership there. Hunting humans for sport- brilliant!"

Zim nodded his head rapidly. "Yes! Not only humans! There are literally millions, no, BILLIONS of other creatures on the planet as well! And with our cloning technology, we don't even need to wait for them to reproduce! One human dies, another 3 could take their place!"

Red nodded his head slowly. "Yes..." Looking up at Zim, Red's eyes bore into the other's. "Zim, this may have been the most beneficial thing that has been contributed to the Empire." Averting his eyes, he mumbled a 'good job'. With that said, Red cleared his throat and looked back at Zim. "We will be calling back within the week. Until then, keep up, uhh... Whatever it is you're doing."

Zim's eyes widened as his leader complimented his success. He watched as the screen disconnected and was replaced with the Irken insignia. Slowly, he slid to the floor. "Good job." He whispered to himself.


	3. Chapter 2

As soon as the wonderful feeling that shot its way through his body, it was taken away just as fast with the voice of his insane SIR unit. "MASTER!" Gir's voice rang out through Zim's antennas as he attached himself to his master's leg.

"GET OFF OF ME GIR!" Zim shrieked, kicking the robot away.

Giggling to himself, Gir smiled up to his master. "The big headed boy woke up though! He dun and go look all funny!"

Rubbing his temples in frustration, Zim stared down at Gir. "What's wrong with him, _Gir_?"

"HE LOOKS LIKE THIS!" he screamed, holding up a roll of toilet paper. He laughed hysterically while waving the roll around, ultimately teepeeing the control room.

The Irken ignored the mess for the moment and stared down at the giggling robot. "What's his physical status?"

Gir's teal body turned red as he entered Duty Mode. "Sir! Prisoner Dib's physical status is currently dehydrated!"

"Hmm... What's his mental status, Gir?"

"Prisoner is currently in shock SIR!"

Zim nodded before he let out a sigh. "I SUPPOSE we should give him some of that FILTHY acidic liquid." Nodding again, Zim ordered the robot to get said liquid. Gir's color returned turquoise once more before giggling insanely and running off to get the human water. Zim shuddered at the thought of having such acid on his ship. _But it's all necessary for my plan_. He reassured himself.

Zim let out another sigh before he left the control room and made his way to the main corridor of the ship. There were sevendoors on either side with a panel on the left which Zim, and only Zim, can access. After his first year on Earth with Gir and the Dib-Human, he realized that he needed to perfect already "perfect" Irken security systems in order to successfully hide his plans, and maintain his privacy.

Shaking his head he strode to the very last door on the left side of the corridor- the holding cells. He stopped in front of the red door, shaking his head at the thought of arguing with the meat-bag again. Putting his three fingered hand on the palm reader. Looking up he braced himself for the bright red light scanning his retina.

Zim blinked away the burning sensation as the door slid open to reveal the Dib's "room". Starring up at the cage that held the human, the alien let out a frustrated sigh as he spotted the untouched food tray near the cot that the boy lay on. "Dib," he sighed. "Your less superior form requires you to eat. I don't know what you're doing by defying your bodily needs, but you need to stop this."

The humans big head lifted slowly, eyes squinting tiredly up at Zim. He let his head fall and sighed. "I was hoping that this was all a horrible nightmare." He rolled over, turning his back to the alien. Zim's temper flared- how dare that mud monkey dismiss him! He swept into the tiny cell determined to remind Dib of his place, when he saw the other boys shoulders shake slightly. Confused, Zim reached out to the human, wanting to...he didn't know what he wanted to do. There were knots in his stomach, and he wondered briefly if he had caught some primitive disease.

He quickly caught himself and shook his head of the thoughts. He'd have the computer run a body scan when he was done with Dib. Straightening himself, Zim gently dug nudged the human's lower back with the toe of his boot. "I regret to inform you hyoooooooman," Zim put extra emphasis on the 'u'. "But this is, unfortunately for you, reality. Now come, eat."

Dib sat up slowly and just stared at the floor. "Why should I eat? Being imprisoned here is worse than death- and trust me I'd much rather die."

Zim's cheeks began to burn as rage spread throughout his body. Without a second thought, he reached down and pulled Dib up by his collar and slammed his frail body against the bars of the cage.

"You think _this_ is bad? You are _lucky_ to be _here_ Dib! Do you know what we did with the other humans? They're being used as game for rich hunters looking for a change of pace! Or as love slaves! I _saved_ you! You're all but free here." The odd churning in his squeedily-spooch returned at Dib's blatant rejection of him. His eyes burned and he turned away; He must have gotten some Earth illness, it was the only explanation for these..._feelings_ that plagued his body for the past couple of months.

Again, he shook away those mundane thoughts and returned his gaze to the startled human before him. "You have NO idea what it was like being the smallest Irken in the Invader Academy... The things they did to me... The things they made me do... Your fellow Earth smellies, the ones that are being hunted, for sport or pleasure, _still_ have it better than what I had to suffer through. This is a BLESSING compared to my past Dib!" Zim's grip lessened around Dib's collar as he began to tremble with overwhelming anger. "But I never let myself become like, _this_."

Dib's eyes widened at the sight before him. The human felt fear ripple through his body as he picked up on Zim's steadily rising anger. Placing his hands on the alien's shoulders he desperately tried to push the being in front of him away, but his muscles failed his request. His legs finally failed him and his knees buckled beneath him. Dib arms flailed in attempt to grab anything to catch himself from falling.

Zim's body tensed as he felt the human's hands wrap tightly around his waist. Zim grunted at the extra weight on his slight frame and gripped the boy tighter in an attempt to keep them both upright. "What are you doing to me Dib-Thing!?" The Irken shrieked.

"D'nt... wn't t' die..." The boy slurred out.

The alien's eyes narrowed. "That's why you must eat!"

"Wh't 'f y'u pois'nd 't..."

"Dib, if I wanted you dead, I wouldn't go out of my way to do something as merciful as poisoning you. I would have killed you on that stinking ball of dirt or sold you into slavery." Zim said.

"So tired..." Dib mumbled out before going completely lax against the smaller male.

The Irken let out a small cry as he attempted to hold not only himself up, but Dib as well. Feeling his legs began to tremble under the larger male's weight, Zim extended his PAK legs and gently coiled them around the human's frail frame. Straightening himself up, Zim stared at the boy's pale face and frowned. "Why won't you listen to me for once...?" Sighing, he carefully placed the unconscious human on his cot.

Zim's antennas perked up as he heard the sound of his SIR unit's footsteps running across the metal floor. He quickly turned his back to the sleeping form in front of him and faced his robot. "Masster~! I gots the big headed boy his drink!" Gir said sticking out his tongue and holding up a bottled water.

"Very good Gir. Just-" He let out a sigh. "Just put it next to the prisoner."

Gir let out a happy giggle as he ran up to the sleeping Dib. "Doww! He looks so cute!"

"Yes, yes." Zim waved his hand dismissively. "Very cute." he glanced back at his robot before continuing. "Just drop that filthy acid and get out of here Gir. I have many things to do that need to be done. Go clean up your mess in the control room."

The SIR united saluted before running out of the room, screaming something about giant pigs.

Zim brought his hands up to his temples and sighed. _This whole ordeal has been nothing but a headache_. He thought. Rubbing his temples in attempt to ease its throbbing, Zim sat down on the edge of Dib's cot and looked down at the sleeping human. He shook his head in confusion. Why had he even bothered to save this, human, after five long years of constant fighting. All the threats, pain, bloodshed, taunts, the removal of his PAK... After all of that, why did he desperately try to convince the Dib-Thing to accept him: To trust him.

There was just something so hypnotic about this human. From day one, this child had seen through his disguise and never once questioned his loyalty to his species. He tried so very hard to show his fellow humans that there was an alien, right before their eyes, trying to take over their planet, and they repaid the boy with their bitter words and clenched fists. No matter how hard they hit, the boy would get right back up and continue to waste his time and efforts to save his race. But to Zim, the child's wasted efforts were not only amusing, but noteworthy as well. No matter what the Irken threw at him, Dib never let go of his resolve.

Zim shook his head again and buried his face in his hands. _Things were so much easier when I thought of him as an enemy..._

"Computer, run a bodily scan." Zim commanded as he tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for his results. The computer 'dinged' and lowered down a long black screen in front of the Irken as he spread out his arms, allowing the computer to scan over his body. After a few moments, the results posted on the giant screen before Zim. "Hmm." Zim hummed. "There's nothing physically wrong with me..."

He clenched his fists and let out a frustrated growl. "Computer! Run a diagnostic on Zim's PAK!" The computer let out another 'ding', posting its results to the screen a few minutes later. Looking over the data, Zim's eyes widened and his lips curled into a smirk. "My average growth is two centimeters per day. I'll be at least a head taller than the Tallest before we reach the Massive!"

"Computer, bring up the advantages of my new increased height."

_Ding._

Reading over the results carefully, Zim let out a dark cackle. "I'm currently a centimeter taller than the Tallest... My intelligence has increased by thirty percent... My lifespan has increased as well." Zim drummed his fingers on against his chin as he continued to read. "My PAK has allowed-" His eyes narrowed into a glare as he read out the rest of the sentence. "-_feelings._" He shook his head and let out a sigh. _Why on Irk would Tallest Miyuki allow something so trivial as feelings to be registered in the Tallest's PAKs?_Clenching his teeth in frustration, Zim dismissed the computer as well as the screen. _When we reach the Massive I'll download Miyuki's reasons into my PAK._ Zim thought to himself as he made his way back to the holding cells.


	4. Chapter 3

Zim opened the door to the cage and stepped inside. Looking at the unconscious human, the Irken let out a sigh before striding over to the cot. He frowned as he noticed the wounds he inflicted on the boy's shoulders had reopened.

"Computer, bring down the medical tray." The computer _dinged_before lowering down what the Irken requested. Taking a pair of scissors from the tray, Zim dropped to his knees. He carefully moved Dib into a sitting position before snipping away at the tattered shirt that just barely hung off of the boy's body. The alien's frown deepened as he took in the sight of the wounds that he inflicted on the Dib just days before. Using his PAK legs Zim grabbed a container with a blue liquid along with a gauze-like bandage, a washcloth and medical adhesive. Opening the container he stuck the cloth in the substance and carefully spread it along the wound, wiping away the dried and fresh blood as he did so. His lips twitched into a small smile. These would just become more scars that the Irken could proudly claim as his own.

Once he was done spreading the healing goo on Dib's body, he unraveled the bandage and began to wrap it around the boy's slim torso, using the whole roll of bandage in the process. He reached back to the tray to grab another roll to wrap around the human's shoulders.

Too engulfed with bandaging his shoulders, Zim didn't notice Dib stirring ever so slightly. Dib eyes fluttered open as he felt the gentle movement of the aliens foreign touch. The boy stared down at the Irken with a look of pure shock and confusion. "Z-Zim?" The boy questioned. Zim's antenna perked up at the sound of the human's voice, but otherwise he gave no sign that he heard Dib. Taping the bandage in place, Zim moved on to the other shoulder. Feeling his face flush with heat, Dib stared at the far corner of the cage. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because," Zim tightened the bandage and taped it down before he stood up and dusted himself off. "If I had to save someone, I'd save you."

Dib's head snapped up too look at the alien with his jaw hanging low. He felt the blood rush to his face once again. "Wh-what?"

Zim glanced at the Dib before walking over to the medical tray. "So aside from being blind, you're deaf as well?" He shook his head as he placed down the medical tape and scissors before commanding the computer to take it away. "I won't repeat myself."

Dib looked down at his feet awkwardly. "Oh."

"Besides," Zim said, turning around to greet Dib with a smirk. "I need to keep you healthy, seeing as you're an important pawn in my plan."

Dib's head shot up with a glare that screamed the word 'hate'. "_Pawn_? What the fuck does that mean?"

Zim scoffed. He placed his hands on his hips and gave Dib a glare of his own. "Yes Dib. Pawn. Does your tiny brain meats not know what that is, or should I give you the definition?"

Glare intensified, the human slowly rose to his feet. "What kind of sick joke is this? You think I'd actually let you manipulate me to satisfy you and your sick plan? You're more retarded than I ever thought."

Zim's eyes narrowed at the sudden insult. "Hold your tongue, hyooman! I will not tolerate you and your vulgar slander."

"You won't tolerate _me_? No, no, no Zim. I will not tolerate _you_, or your fucked up plan! You have the audacity to call me a pawn, but what are you Zim? Huh!?"

"I am Zim, simple as that." he said with a smirk.

"Fuck you Zim! You call me a pawn but you're no better! You'd do anything for your, _Tallest_." Dib spat. "And why? Oh that's right. They're too idiotic leaders who-" Dib was cut off by the back of the Irkens hand colliding against his right cheek.

Dib stumbled backwards and placed his hand on his cheek. He opened his mouth to retort back, but Zim gripped his arms and slammed him against the bars of the cage, forcing the air out of the boy's lungs. "You will _not_insult my Tallest."

Struggling to catch the breath that was so mercilessly forced out of him, Dib began to flail his body in attempt to free himself. Zim however only tightened his grip and dug his claws into the boy's arms, scowling as Dib's flailing became more erratic. The human's knee finally made contact with the Irken's gut.

Zim removed his grip on Dib's shoulders in favor of clutching for his already bruising stomach. He took a few steps back away from the human in order to regain his breath, completely unaware of the other's advances. He didn't hear the sound of Dib's bare feet shuffling closer, didn't even see the fist until it collided with the skin under his left eye and sent him scrambling backwards until he lost all balance and unwillingly let himself fall on his back with a loud _clank_. Zim let out a loud hiss as pain shot throughout his spine when his PAK ungracefully met the cold, metal floor.

Dib couldn't help the satisfactory smirk that crept across his face at seeing his arch-nemesis laying in a struggling heap beneath him. Without a second thought the human pounced on top of the alien and slammed his palms on the other's shoulders to render any struggle the Irken was sure to put out. Bringing his face down to Zim's, Dib let out a shaky breath before speaking. "I'll _never_be yours." To Dib's shock, the alien didn't retort back. He didn't send him a hateful glare, he didn't struggle against the restraint; he just stared at Dib with wide eyes and flushed cheeks. It was at that time Dib realized that he was practically straddling the Irken beneath him. That's when he felt it. Through the timespan of about twenty seconds, the Irken became somewhat aroused. The human let out a gasp. "No way..."

Zim quickly caught onto Dib's bewilderment and began to thrash his body around to free himself. "LET GO OF ZIM!" He began to kick his legs to throw the human off of his waist. Dib only tightened his grip on the alien's shoulders and refrained the other from escaping from his grasp.. "GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF! GET OFF!" Zim's threats became incoherent rambles while he desperately wriggled his body to free himself from this unbearably embarrassing situation.

The human felt his lips twitched into a smirk as an idea formed in his mind. _I can use his desire to gain information on his plan._Dib thought evilly. In one fluid movement the human leaned down to the struggling alien and shoved their lips together in a forceful kiss.

Zim's entire body froze. With eyes wide open and antenna standing straight up, Zim hesitated a few moments before he let his lips move to the same rhythm as Dib's. He let out a soft moan as the human's tongue flicked across his lips and without thinking Zim opened his mouth, allowing the intruding muscle to explore his sweet, wet cavern.

Dib moved his hands from Zim's shoulders to his cheeks as the kiss deepened. He let out a frustrated groan when Zim's serpentine tongue fought for dominance but failed as the appendage twisted in impossible angles that Dib just couldn't keep up with.

Smirking at the newfound freedom, Zim's hands darted underneath the boys shirt. He trailed his tri-fingered claws down the smooth skin and was rewarded with a satisfied moan from the other male. The human pulled away and sucked in much needed air before he attacked the alien's lips once more.

Zim gave up roaming the human's chest and moved to his back, dragging his claws along the smooth surface and breaking the skin. Dib couldn't help the moan that left his lips and hardly noticed when one of his hands strayed down the hem of the other's pants. Zim shuddered and gasped into the other's mouth.

Dib slowly pulled away from Zim and stared down into the Irken's glowing, fuchsia eyes.

Zim let out a soft whine as the other pulled away. "Dib?"

The human gave the alien a pitiful look. "I want to continue... But- but I want to know what your plan is Zim... I need to know that you're not just gonna throw me aside after this is all said and done. Please." he begged. "Please just let me in..."

Zim's eyes widened at the boy's sudden change in mood and quickly looked away from his intense gaze. He gave out a frustrated sigh before speaking. "I-" he let out another sigh. "Long before I was an Invader I was a scientist that worked on new weapons for the Iken Military on a planet called 'Vort'. I worked there for quite sometime and designed and built most of the weapons that was used in Operation Impending Doom One." Zim held up his hand before Dib could question what exactly that operation was. "News spread of my accomplishments and it eventually reached Tallest Myuki-" he sighed as Dib gave him a confused look. "What?" he asked irritably.

"I thought your Tallest names are Red and Purple."

Zim shook his head. "Tallest Myuki was the first Tallest."  
"What hap-"

"If you would let Zim finish, you would know! No quit interrupting or I will tell you nothing." Clearing his throat, Zim continued. "Tallest Myuki wanted to meet the Irken who had contributed the most vital technology to Empire. I wanted to impress her so bad Dib-Thing..." The alien's gaze returned to meet with the human's confused one. "I designed this mass eating blob you see? And it... got loose... And devoured my Tallest. Not long after that, I completely gave up on my scientific research to become what _every_Irken dreamed of. I became an Invader." He let out a sigh. "When we reach the Massive, the Control Brains will me what career field I would like to go into as a reward for taking over your planet and succeeding as an Invader. You can figure out the rest."

Dib shook his head. "Wait, wait. Why exactly do you need me to get your job back?"

Zim's face flushed a dark green as he once again avoided the human's gaze. "I needed to show the Tallest that not all hyoomans were as worthless as they deemed in hopes that I would regain my old position without question." Zim closed his eyes before he continued. "And... Zim... wanted you to become his assistant..." he said barely above a whisper.

Dib's eyes widened. Zim wanted _him_? As an _assistant_? He couldn't help the laugh that burst through his lips. This was great. Zim, the egotistical 'I'm better than you!' alien wanted _him_ to stay by his side as an _assistant_. His laughter grew and he quickly stood up to stare down at the confused Irken. "Tell me Zim, how does it feel?"

Zim raised his nonexistent eyebrow. "How does what feel, hyooman?"

The laughter quickly died as the human stared down at Zim with a satisfied smirk. "How does it feel to be used as a pawn you deemed me to be?"

His eyes slowly widened at the human's words as realization struck him. Dib had _used_ him. _Manipulated_ him. _Seduced_ him into gaining information. Zim felt sick as his PAK allowed him to feel so many different emotions at once. Hurt, betrayed, deceived, embarrassed, and **furious**. He was furious at Dib for leading him on like that. He was even more furious at himself for letting the human lead him on. Slowly Irken rose to his feet and gave Dib a glare that could burn holes into his very being. Without a second thought, Zim extracted his PAK legs and narrowed them down at the wretched thing in front of him.

Dib's eyes grew wide with fear as the legs suddenly appeared from behind the Irken and let out a silent scream.

It happened in a flash.

Zim thrust his metal limbs at the boy but the Dib jumped out of the way, just barely avoiding being impaled. The boy's eyes quickly darted around the room for something, _anything_, that could save him from the unstable monster before him. Then he saw it: The water bottle Gir had brought for him just hours before. He lunged his body towards his salvation and quickly pried off the cap. He looked up to see the alien was almost upon him. Without a moment's hesitation, Dib quickly squeezed the bottle and successfully splashed the acidic liquid into Zim's face.

Then it was over.

The Irken let out an ear shattering wail as the water singed the exposed flesh. Dropping to his knees, his hands darted up to his face in an attempt to somehow relieve himself from the overwhelming pain. Dib scrambled to the corner of the cage and watched in horror as Zim let out another unearthly cry before pawing at his burning flesh. The human sat in silence as he watched Zim's shoulders rise and fall while he let out a strangled sob.

It seemed like it was hours before the Irken made any other movements when in reality it had been about two minutes. Zim silently rose to his feet, metallic limbs darting back inside the PAK and his hands slowly fell from his face.

Dib trembled as he looked at the other's already scarring face, expecting some sort of curse or threat. But there was nothing. There was no sound. No emotion. There was nothing but the water that dripped from his face, and to Dib's surprise, a pink liquid that flowed from the aliens eyes. His eyes widened as he looked into Zim's void eyes.

Never before has the Irken felt so broken, even after the death of his Tallest and the consequences that followed. He may have been used in the past, but never like this. He had never felt so attracted and attached to another than he had with the Dib. He had never experienced such warmth from another being that left him absolutely giddy. He had never had his emotions so heartlessly toyed with just to make a point. He felt so betrayed. He felt so used. But worst of all, he felt so very, very sad and alone.

Without saying a word, the Irken turned and slowly walked out of the cage, shutting and locking the door behind him. He quietly strode over to the exit and without looking back, he placed his palm against the pad and let the laser scan his moist eyes.

Dib sat there, dumbfounded. Feeling his heart sink into his chest, he realized he had hurt the other not just physically, but emotionally. He had made the other cry. He brought his legs up to his knees and let out a depressed sigh. He should have felt an overwhelming joy at the devastation he caused for the other, should have jumped up and claimed this another 'victory for Earth!'. But he didn't. Dib felt guilty, ashamed, and disgusted at himself for causing another living thing such pain. Even if it was his nemesis, he should have never manipulated the other in such a ludicrous way just to gain some information about his situation. He gripped his hair and pulled it fiercely before letting out another sigh.

_When had I become such a monster?_


	5. Chapter 4

How long has it been: Hours, days, weeks, months? With the missing essence of a clock or window, the human had lost his sense of time long ago. He usually had an idea of what time it was when Zim came to visit him, bringing him food and water three times a day, but after that 'incident', Zim stopped coming. Gir came by every so often, bringing some sort of snack or an occasional meal and sometimes when Zim's computer cleansed Dib of his human filth it would strike up an irrelevant conversation, but besides that he was completely alone.

At first he had expected the alien to come back and torture him or even kill him. But as time dragged on and Zim had yet to reappear, Dib began to get worried. Not only for himself, but for his captor. Was Zim just going to leave him there in that cage to slowly starve to death, or was he just avoiding the human because of what happened? Had he really hurt the green teen so much that he refused to see the human? Maybe Zim was thinking of a perfect plan to make Dib suffer, or even kill him.

_Or maybe he killed himself..._

That thought caused Dib to cringe. Before, he would have laughed and gloated about causing the green boy such pain, but now he realized that even though he hated Zim, he had no right to manipulate him like that. Had he known his actions would have harmed the alien so much, he wouldn't have done it. But regardless, he had and he felt terrible about it.

This caused the human to get angry. Why should he care that he hurt Zim? It was because of him that Dib got sent to the Crazy House For Boys for more times than he could count and was constantly ridiculed and abused for his accusations towards Zim, and the alien would walk away from any situation unscathed.

_So why didn't he do the same this time?_

Dib curled himself up into a ball on his cot, bringing his knees up to his chin and letting out a frustrated sigh. Oh how he wished he knew what time it was...

"Stop sighing all the time, it's making me depressed."

Not prepared for any interaction at that moment, Dib jumped at the metallic voice. He quickly recovered and turned his attention towards the long hose that had lowered down into the cage. "You'd sigh too if you were kept prisoner by some homicidal alien."

"I am." The computer retorted.

Dib said nothing and slowly stood to his feet. He quietly removed his filthy pants and threw them on the ground. He spread his legs and held his arms up, waiting for the cold cleansing gel. At first, he hated the texture of the stuff, but now he welcomed it. He hated wallowing around in his own filth and he was pretty sure Zim hadn't installed any type of latrine just to get a laugh out of Dib.

"You seem more eager this time, human." The computer said before spraying the boy's body with the pinkish goo. "Normally you throw a tantrum, shouting things like 'I'm not that dirty!' or 'I'm not in the mood!'. Not that I'm complaining..." It's voice trailed off.

The teen just grunted and turned his back to the hose, watching the pink liquid flow into a drain that was in the middle of the cage.

About ten minutes went by (at least that's what it felt like to the human) before the computer was satisfied with Dib's cleanliness. The hose withdrew and was replaced by a metal claw that picked up the human's dirty garments. "I don't know who's worse; you or Zim." The computer said while handing Dib a fresh pair of pants and a new shirt.

The boy put on the clothes without hesitation, relief washing over him knowing that the computer had practically told Dib that Zim was still very much alive. "Why do you say that?" He questioned.

The computer let out a sigh. "You both are just so emotional. It's quite annoying when you get right down to it."

"It's not my fault he reacted that way." The human lied. He knew very well that it was his fault, but he wouldn't let this machine or Zim know that. His pride wouldn't allow that.

The computer scoffed. "Okay." it said sarcastically.

Rolling his eyes, Dib sat back on down on the cot. "How long have I been here for?" he asked.

"About two months now." The computer replied.

Dibs eyes widened. "Two months?! How long does it take to reach the freaking Massive!?"

"We aren't going the Massive." Computer stated bluntly.

"What!?" Dib shrieked.

"Irk, would you stop your insane howling..." the computer mumbled. "Master is currently awaiting approval to use the teleporters to aboard the Massive."

All Dib could manage was an 'Oh.'

Silence filled the air once more as the human twiddled with his thumbs. Thoughts of Zim flooded his mind, making him feel guilty all over again. Maybe kidnapping Dib was Zim's way of saying he wanted to, dare he say, _friends_. At the very least the Irken had wanted to end the fighting, but the human realized that all but too late. Dib quickly pulled himself away from his thoughts when there was nothing but silence in the room. He feared that if he didn't say anything now, the computer would leave so he finally broke the silence. "How long has it been since Zim came in here?"

The computer let out a loud 'hmm' before answering. "I think it's been about three weeks now. I dunno. I don't partially care either."

Dib rolled his eyes once again. "Gee thanks."

"Anytime."

"Why hasn't he come by though?" a hint of concern in his voice. Noticing this, he quickly added, "I mean you think he'd come in here to torture me by now or something."

"I didn't know you had that sort of obsession with my master." The computer let out a dark cackle. "I always knew there was another reason you stalked him everyday."

The human felt his cheeks flush with embarrassment and his face turned into a look of pure disgust. "Oh God no!" He shook his head. "I was just wondering what's keeping Zim from being-well, Zim."

"Sure~." It let out another cackle when Dib let out a frustrated groan. "Well, I suppose I _could_ show you what Zim is currently doing right at this moment, but-" his voice trailed off once again, waiting for the human's reaction.

Dib pondered over this a moment before replying. "Could you really do that?"

"Of course I can." it said vainly.

With that said the computer lowered down a screen, seemingly out of nowhere. The screen blinked to life causing Dib's eyes to snap shut, not used to the light that radiated from the machinery. Slowly, he opened his eyes to let them adjust, occasionally blinking away discomfort.

Eyes finally cooperating with him, Dib stared intently at scene before him:

Zim stood in front of his control panel that was located at the front of the ship, his back to Dib. Drumming his fingers on the dash, he let out a loud groan and shouted something in his native tongue . Dib couldn't see Zim's face but he noticed his antenna shrunk back against his head which Dib knew meant the other was either angry, scared or frustrated. The boy decided on the later once the green alien slammed his fist on the dash.

Just then the screen in front of the green teen beamed with life, but there was nothing but static. Letting out a growl, Zim slammed his fist on the dash again. His antenna perked up in attention as the static quickly disappeared and was replaced with a green face similar to Zim's.

The Irken on the screen, Dib noticed, had bright, bulging , green eyes and unlike Zim, had curled antenna which signified that she was female. Dib shuddered as he thought of the only other female Irken he met, Tak. _Oh what a horrible experience that was_... He shook away the memories and returned his focus back to Zim.

"It's so good to finally to see you again Zim! The lab hasn't been the same without you!"

Zim let out a snort in return. "It's been too long, Genn."

Genn smiled down coyly at Zim, and Dib noticed, with slightly flushed cheeks nonetheless. This caused the Dib to frown. _Why is she so giddy to see him_?

Zim too seemed to notice the flushed cheeks, for he let out awkward cough before speaking. "Ah yes. Anywho-" his voice trailed off as he shifted his weight to his left foot.

Genn's smile faded as her cheeks intensified in color.

"Why is it that you are calling me after all this Genn?" Zim probed.

"Oh yes!" the Irken stated. "I apologize for my rude behavior Invader Zim. It's just been so long since we last spoke, you becoming an invader and all. And I couldn't help but notice you've gotten... Taller." She said with hooded eyes. Zim nodded but said nothing. Clearing her throat, Genn continued. "You see Invader Zim, we are currently working on a new weapon installment for our PAK's. We here at the lab have received reports from all the other invaders that although they conquered their planets, it was exceptionally hard as they lacked any means to defend themselves adequately. We're having problems though, seeing as there is so much going on in our PAK's anyway, there's just no way to fit in any new weapon without increasing the size of every Irken's PAK."

Zim nodded again in understanding. Crossing his arms over his chest, Zim shifted his weight to his other foot and stayed silent. He drummed his claws on his arms, antenna's twitching every so often. Finally Zim let his arms drop and he spoke. "What are you trying to imply Genn?"

Genn seemed to deadpan at the question. "We need your knowledge and experience Invader Zim. Without you we can't-"

"What did you just call me Genn." Zim stated, not asked.

"What?"

"What title did you put before my name?"

"Uh..." Genn scratched her cheek in confusion. "_Invader_ Zim?"

"Exactly. I'm an invader, not a scientist. You know I gave that up a long time ago Genn."

Genn's antenna wilted like a child would pout after a scolding. "Oh shut it Zim. I know very well the reasons you left and I know that you have always loved it- being a scientist I mean."

Zim let out a humored snort. "Are you sure about that? How do you know that I haven't found something better than that? That I love something else more?"

Dib's cheeks flushed at Zim's question. Could he have been talking about him?

Genn's eyes furrowed as she gave Zim a challenging glare. Dib's eyes widened at the reaction. This Irken was challenging the very being that had almost killed him two months ago, and without faltering at the very least. Dib alone felt intimidated by her intense stare, but he knew Zim would respond with more anger.

The human was shocked however, when the Irken let out a loud cackle. "That look doesn't suit you, Genn!" Zim wheezed out between laughs.

The female's eyes narrowed further and her cheeks flushed more. "Don't mock me Zim!"

Zim's laughter stopped abruptly and his posture straightened. In a dark voice, he said, "Are you ordering me, an invader, around like some service drone?"

Eyes widening and antenna trembling, Genn opened her mouth to speak, but only succeeded with a pitiful 'ah'.

There was a long moment of silence before Zim let out another insane laugh, causing both Dib and Genn to jump.

"Wh-what?" Genn said with a small voice.

Zim tried to answer her, but failed miserably and instead waved his hand infront of his face in a shooing motion. "Y-you," he took in a deep breath before laughing even harder. "You should have seen your face!" he shrieked.

Dib felt his face flush in anger. He had never seen Zim laugh this much in the five year span of knowing the alien, let alone show this much happiness over something that didn't benefit him in some way or another.

"Oh Genn, you don't know how badly I needed a laugh." he said when he finally calmed down.

Dib mentally flinched at the words.

"I think I may have something in my database that might please you." Without waiting for a reply, the alien turned his back to the monitor and faced the camera that was pointed on him. He leaned down slightly and Dib could hear the 'clacking' of the Irken's claws typing something away. "I'm transferring the schematics of one of my newer ideas- Now."

Genn's eyes left the other Irken and began to go over whatever it was that Zim had sent. Her whole posture changed, a smirk creeping across her face. She smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand. "Of course! Why hadn't I thought of something as simple as this!?"

With his back still turned to the other, a smile snaked its way across his cheeks as Zim said simply, "Because you're not Zim."

"Yeah, I don't think there's anyone that could be as amazing as you..."

Zim just replied with a meer 'heh' as he tried to play off the compliment, but Dib saw his face flush to a dark green.

Back in the cell the human clenched the sheets as he felt something inside of him snap. _I'm the only one that can make him do that you stupid bitch_! Dib's eyes widened, startled. Why was he being so hostile? Especially over someone who had taken over his planet, enslaved his race, and held him prisoner; someone he, presumably, hated.

There was a long pause on Genn's side before she finally spoke. "Zim, you know that when you left... I-"

"Genn." Zim closed his eyes and straightened himself once more, his natural color returning to his face. "I told you that I am not interested in your infatuations. And as an Irken scientist, you should know better than to show your defectiveness over an open transmission. " He sighed, shaking his head at her mistake.

Dib couldn't help but feel a bit satisfied as he watched Genn's antenna wilt and bottom lip quiver. "But Zim-"

"I don't have time for this. Goodbye Genn." Zim slammed the palm of his hand down on the dash in front of him, ending the transmission. He shook his head and plopped himself on the crescent shaped chair. Burying his face in his hands the alien let out a frustrated sigh. "Stupid defective females..." he mumbled. He brought his knees up to his chin and sighed again. "Stupider hyoomans..."

The screen before Dib became fuzzy with static before it completely shut off. Dib cringed as the computer giggled. "What's wrong? Are you jealous of that scientist?"

Dib glared in the direction of the voice but said nothing. Instead he just flopped down on the cot and turned to face the wall.

"You're so jelly."

"Shut up!" Dib yelled, throwing the blanket over himself to hide his face from his tormentor.

"Pfft... This isn't even my whole night..." He said dryly before the silence once again enveloped Dib.


	6. Chapter 5

Red let out a frustrated sigh while his co-leader floated around the lounge area that separated their sleeping chambers. Red always found the lounge to be a place of peace; different shades of red and purple intertwined to creating a calming atmosphere for the two Tallest, but today not even the soothing colors could help the ever growing migraine that plagued the tall Irken. Rubbing his temples in attempt to ease the pain some, Red looked at the pacing Irken before him.

"I don't get what is so difficult to understand Pur. Zim somehow magically conquered his 'assigned' planet, enslaved its inhabitants, and is now awaiting our command to aboard the Massive."

Purple stopped in front of the other, giving off an almost pathetic atmosphere as he gave his lover a pained expression. "But I don't want him on the Massive Red! He'll do something terrible! Like reprogram the Control Brains or, Irk forbid, kill our best service drone, ya know the one that brings us the nachos?" Purple's eyes widened as he let out a gasp. "What if he tries to steal our snacks, huh!? HUH!?"

Red gave Purple a bored look before he floated over to a large, red chair that was towards the corner of the room. In the middle of the chair was a large groove for his PAK so he could sit comfortably. He flopped down on it with an 'oomph', eying the other with hostile, ruby orbs. "We have no choice, _Pur_." He spat. "We cannot defy that idiot his rights as an accomplished invader, no matter how much you _hate_ it."

The other Irken shot Red a glare before floating over to his own purple chair that was on the opposite side of the room, throwing himself in the same fashion as the other had only moments before. "I don't understand why we can't blow him up or something! No one would notice, or even care!"

"The Control Brains would notice Purple."

Purple's expression softened. "Oh yeah."

"You know they won't overlook something like that. They'll have us re-encoded or even killed. Do you want that?" He said, close to shouting now. "Do you want to give up your power over something stupid like doughnuts?"

Purple looked down at his fingers as he twiddled them around each other. "Doughnuts aren't stupid..."  
He mumbled, hoping Red wouldn't hear.

Ignoring the other's comment, Red drummed his fingers on the armrest of his chair. "All we can hope for is that he'll request the Brains to allow him to be a scientist and return to Irk."

Purple looked up, eyes gleaming with hope. "Hey! If he _does_ ask the Control Brains to be a scientist, maybe he'll eventually blow himself up!"

Lips twerking into a smirk, Red nodded as he pictured the image in his head. "Yes... Then we'd be rid of him, _forever_."

"Yes." Purple hissed. "But not before he gives us that gift he mentioned!"

"Pfft, it's probably some stupid human that he couldn't bare to kill himself."

"Oooh! Maybe it's that big headed boy that we saw when that insane SIR unit contacted us five years ago!" Purple shouted.

Red let out a soft chuckle at the memory. "I wouldn't mind dissecting that large head of his to find out what makes it so- large..." He said trailing off.

About to retort, Purple was suddenly interrupted by a rapid knocking that drummed against the door leading to the Control Deck. He let out a heavy sigh before he floated over to the door, cautiously opening it. "What do you want?" He asked as he looked down at one of the pilots that controlled the vessel.

The smaller Irken crossed his left hand over his chest and bowed briefly before replying. "There's a call for you, sirs. It's from Zim. He said he had something to discuss about your gift."

Purple quickly glanced back at Red, a frown plastered on his face. With a sigh, the other Tallest stood up and glided over to the two standing in the doorway. "Tell him we'll be there shortly."

"Yes my Tallest." The pilot gave another bow before running off down the corridor leading to the Control Deck.

Red looked over at Purple and smirked at the other's frown. "Oh come on." he said with obvious amusement. "Let's just go talk to the idiot and come back here." He moved his lips up to the other's antenna before he spoke again. "I know how much tension you build after talking to Zim." He purred, giving the antenna a quick peck.

Purple shuddered against Red's hot breath beating down on his sensitive appendage. He turned and swatted the other away with flushed cheeks. "Stop it!"

Red gave off a soft chuckle before exiting the room, not even waiting for his lover. "Let's get this over with." He said with a sigh.

Glancing down at the ground Purple uttered 'jerk' before he floated after the other.

Zim stood outside of Dib's cell, looking the human over carefully. It had been about a month and a half since the two had their fight and during that time the human's image and changed quite a bit. Zim had the computer trim off a large portion of the scythe-lock of hair, for it had grown to an annoying height making the human appear even taller than he already was and Zim wouldn't allow that. That would not pass by the Tallest. Zim had also noticed the hair that began to sprout from the boy's face, something the human's called a goatee according to Dib. Zim was rather amused by it and allowed the boy to keep it. He also had the computer clean the boy thoroughly to eliminate any filth or smell that radiated from his body.

The alien had given the other more appealing apparel; A black, long sleeved shirt accompanied by black pants that were similar to Zim's, yet modified to fit the boy's slender frame and a pair of boots that resembled the ones Dib wore in the past. Only bigger. Zim had also been kind enough to give the human a new pair of glasses, seeing as he had broken the old ones somehow during the fight in Professor Membrane's lab leaving the boy practically blind. This caused the human to be twice as whiny and needy, and it annoyed Zim to no end.

Looking the Dib up and down, the invader nodded his head in satisfaction. Yes. This would please the Tallest. He chuckled to himself a bit before he commanded his computer to hail the Tallest. Much to his surprise, and annoyance, the Tallest themselves had not answered but instead one of their pilots.

Zim gave the pilot a bored expression before talking. "I need to speak with the Tallest."

The pilot's maroon eyes narrowed a bit before he gave off a shrug. "Right away Invader Zim. I will go fetch them this instant."

Zim tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for his Tallest to appear on screen. He had hardly noticed that his prisoner was trying to get his attention and had been trying ever since he had been been forcibly cleansed.

Dib's eyes narrowed in frustration, causing the computer to let out a low cackle. Dib glared toward the direction of the voice as the anger steadily rised throughout his body. How dare Zim ignore him? When Zim had began coming back to Dib's room, the human had tried desperately to talk to the alien in hopes to apologize. But no- the stupid green thing wouldn't have anything to do with Dib unless it had been Zim to strike up a conversation.

Dib looked around his cage for something to throw at the Irken. _It has to be around here somewhere._ He wandered over to his cot and looked underneath it. Aha! An half empty water bottle; the perfect weapon to execute his evil deed. He quickly walked back over to the cage and threw the bottle as hard as he could and let out a snort as he succeeded in hitting his target.

The bottle hit Zim's right temple with a loud 'smack', causing the Irken to howl in pain. The alien ignored his computers insane laughter as he spun on his heel to drill holes with his glare at the smirking human.

"Serves you right." Dib said smugly, crossing his arms over his chest.

Zim simply growled in response and turned his back to the human to face the screen, once again ignoring the annoying babbling that spewed from his mouth. _Oh just you wait human. You'll be out of Zim's antenna before long. _

Pulling himself away from his thoughts, the Irken's posture quickly straightened as the two most powerful beings in the universe appeared before him. "Greetings my Tallest."

Red gave Zim a bored look while his partner sent off a deadly glare. "What is it _this_ time Zim?"

Purple's raised his nonexistent brow as he noted the cage in the background with Dib inside. "And where are you at?"

Zim glanced back at the boy for a moment before returning his gaze to the transmission. "It has been about two Earth months since I've contacted my Tallest and in that time I have successfully prepared your gift, my Tallest. Although his body is a little frail from the lack of nutrients he's ingested, he is otherwise fit enough for whatever it is you choose to do with him."

Purple's eyes widened and he turned to Red excitedly. "Hey look Red! It's that big headed boy we were just talking about!"

Bringing his face closer the the screen to examine the boy behind the invader, Red let an 'huh'. "What do ya know, it is the big headed boy."

Zim smirked at his leaders, pleased that they displayed a positive reaction towards his 'gift'.

Dib however, stared wide eyed at his nemesis. "Gift? What the hell are you talking about you alien freak!?"

Zim's eyes snapped closed as he shouted back at the human, commanding him to 'shut up'. Clearing his throat and opening his eyes, he gave his leaders a weary smile. "The human behind me here is what I'll be offering to my Tallest. You will have the pleasure of being the first race to have a human slave." His smile quickly turned into a frown. "This slave has been a thorn in my side for far too long, and I would have killed him myself but I feel that being a slave for my Tallest would be, as the human's say, 'a fate worse than death'."

Red nodded his head in understanding. He knew the human was far more annoying than Zim. He shuddered at the thought that there was someone who was worse than Zim.

"What do you think Pur? Should we accept his gift and let him board the Massive?" He asked although he already knew the answer.

Purple nodded his head vigorously as he let out a dark chuckle. "With that big head of his he could easily be used as a serving tray!"

"My head's not big!" The boy shouted.

"Silence!" The invader shrieked as he quickly turned around and send the human a harsh glare. Once he was satisfied that he had gotten his point across, he returned his attention to his leaders. "I apologize my Tallest. Although I cleaned up his appearance, I could not find a way to fix his attitude. His head is far too large for any of my probes to actually have a positive affect."

"Hmm." Red drummed his fingers on his chin before looking at his co-leader. "I suppose his attitude will adjust after spending a day serving him." He said, gesturing to Purple.

Grinning widely, Zim nodded his head. "I am glad to see my Tallest are pleased with the dirt child."

"We will have the teleporters ready for you and the human within the week Zim." Red said with a sigh.

"Oh thank you my Tallest. I will be patiently awaiting for your call."

Red waved his hand dismissively towards the other Irken. "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Just, don't call us again."

"Yeah!" Purple chimed in.

Zim nodded his head in understanding before bringing his left hand up, saluting his leaders. "Invader Zim, signing off." With that, the transmission was cut leaving Zim alone with the fuming human, who surprisingly said nothing. Zim turned around to face the boy with a smirk plastered on his face. "What, no questions for the Almighty Zim?"

Dib's glare intensified as he spoke. "No Zim. I don't have any _questions_. I think it's pretty clear that you're offering me to your leaders as some sort of brown nosing technique."

"Zim has no 'brown nose' that you speak of." He said with a look of pure confusion.

"How fucking stupid can you get Zim? _Brown nosing_: Sucking up. You're trying to appease those idiots by giving them something so you can go back to your stupid planet." Dib spat. "And for obvious reasons at that."

Zim growled at the slanderous words the human spat out. "And what reasons would that be, _hyooman_?"

"You're still pissed off from something that happened almost two months ago Zim! Ever since you stormed out of this room crying like an idiot, I've been trying so hard to get your attention so I could properly apologize. But ya know what? I'm glad you did ignore me, because I will _never _apologize for what happened."

Zim's eyes narrowed into another glare, but said nothing back to defend himself. The human had already seen his pitiful side and had used him in more hurtful ways than anything in the past. He wouldn't risk losing the rest of his pride by giving into Dib's challenging words.

Dib scoffed at the alien's silence before turning his back and walking over to his cot. Without a word, he threw himself down and buried himself under the thin blanket in attempts to block out the world around him.

Zim gave the boy a bored look. All of these mood swings were starting to give the Irken a headache. He let out an exasperated sigh before walking over towards the exit. "I suggest you actually start eating now, Dib-Worm. They will give you close to nothing at the Massive." he said glancing back at the untouched tray next to Dib.

The human raised his hand over his head and flipped Zim off. That would show him.

Zim shrugged, placing his hand on the panel and widened his eyes for the scanner, allowing the door opened with a 'swoosh'. Zim stepped out of the room without a second glance, leaving the human alone with his thoughts.


	7. Chapter 6

An hour hadn't even passed when the Tallest contacted Zim, giving him the 'okay' to board the Massive whenever he was ready. Zim quickly saluted his leaders and ended the transmission, his squeedily-spooch churning with excitement. He'd finally be able to go home.

After the invader hung up on his leaders, he hastily made his way to Dib's _room_. His lips tugged into a small smile as he noted the empty food tray next to the cot. His eyes wandered to the sleeping human, a sharp pang of- something, erupting throughout his body. It had been the first time in months that the prisoner had allowed himself such leisure and relaxation, and because of Zim, he'd soon be deprived of it.

Zim shook his head. No. He had warned the stink-beast that he should have eaten and slept long before he contacted the Massive. It was not his fault the human ignored his advice. He'd pay the price for his _own_ mistakes.

Sighing heavily, Zim walked up to the cage's door and unlocked it. He strode over to the sleeping form and roughly shoved the boy's shoulder with the tip of his boot. "Wake up Dib-slave. We don't have time for your pitiful primitive needs." he said angrily.

Dib had been startled with the sudden impact on his shoulder, but he quickly recovered once he heard his enemy's voice. The teen growled before sitting up on the edge of the cot, looking up at the scowling alien. "What do you want Zim?" He asked in the same angry voice Zim had displayed.

"We are leaving, and we are leaving _now_. So," Zim said, grabbing the human by the collar and yanking him to his feet. "**Get up**."

Dib smacked Zim's hands away from his chest, giving the alien a hard glare. "I'm not going anywhere with you, Zim."

Zim growled once again and matched Dib's glare with one of his own. "It **wasn't** a _question_, hyooman. We're leaving, _now_."

"And what if I don't wanna move huh? What're you gonna do? Carry me like a baby all the way to the teleporters _that are on the other side of the station_? I'll just fight back. You can't make me do anything." Dib said with a scowl.

The Irken's glare intensified, but was soon replaced by a dark smirk. "Oh no. I wouldn't dare risking my own safety handling you when-" He reached behind him as the pod on his back opened, dropping something silver into his hands. "I can just use this." He said holding up something that resembled a collar and within a flash, he lunged his hands forward and snapped the collar around the human's neck. Dib yelped in surprise as the cold metal wrapped itself around his flesh. He stumbled backwards onto his cot, clawing at the collar in a desperate attempt to pry it off.

Crossing his arms over his chest, Zim stared down at the struggling human with a look of pure amusement. "It's no use Dib-flail. At this very moment the collar is fusing with your insuperior flesh. This way, if you, for example, try to run away I'll use this," He said holding up a small remote control with a knob in the middle. "To send around fifteen thousand volts of electricity throughout your pathetic body."

Dib stopped clawing at his throat and looked at the smirking invader with horror. "Z-Zim! That could kill me!" He nearly shrieked.

Zim's lips twitched into a wicked grin. "Oh no Dib-Dumb. I could actually send a million volts through your body without actually causing you any real harm." Zim shook his head. "Really hyooman, I thought you were one of the more intelligent pig smellies. No, fifteen thousand volts will only cause you extreme 's the amperage that'll kill you and I made sure that it was far from lethal."

Dib slowly lowered his hands from his neck and placed them in his lap, head hanging low in defeat.

Zim looked at the defeated form, the mysterious pain returning to his spooch. He ignored it and turned his back to the human. "Come Dib-slave. We must leave now."

Dib said nothing to defend his name against the degrading insult and silently followed after the Irken, making sure he was close enough as to not get shocked, but lingered back a bit to show his disapproval of the situation. His feet dragged behind him as he sulked. "Would have been better dead..." He mumbled in a hushed tone.

Zim ignored the comment for the both of them. Why start another pointless argument about the upcoming inevitable? They had come this far, why turn back now?

The green alien sighed, which he seemed to be doing a lot of lately, and he blamed the child behind him for that. Just another accusation that would someday fall on deaf ears along with empty threats, eventually leading to one of the two feeling hurt and broken. Shaking his head of the thoughts, Zim held his head up in and puffed out his chest. From now on he would remain his dignity and maintain his prideful postures. His step regained his authoritative march as he approached the teleporters.

"Computer, inform the Tallest that our preparations are complete and we are currently awaiting an open teleportation link."

The computer dinged with a sigh.

Zim tapped his foot in agitation. He looked up at the purple hue of the teleports that would soon turn red as the link was open.

A few minutes passed, yet there was nothing.

Zim growled in frustration and hissed up at the computer. "Hurry up!"

"Oh I'm sorry; the suspense must be _unbearable_." said machinery cooed sarcastically.

Dib stifled a laugh as Zim's antenna perked forward in anger. Said alien growled and kicked the side of the teleporter that was directly in front of him, and as if on cue, the teleporter began to glow red.

Zim's lips twisted into a sadistic grin. He'd soon aboard the Massive and maybe, just maybe... He'd get to go _home_. He spun around on the ball of his left foot and stared at the human, pleasure obviously present on his smirking face. "Get in." He said holding out his arm, gesturing towards the teleporter.

Dib scowled at the alien, his anger telling him to tell Zim off and walk away, his logic telling him to just quietly comply and hope for the best, and his fear telling him to run and hide.

He decided to listen to logic and he quietly walked towards the elevator, pushing past Zim as he did so.

The invader 'tsked', at the rude shove and followed Dib to the machinery. "Smeet..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"My Tallest, Invader Zim is currently awaiting an open teleportation line." said one of the technicians of the ship.

Purple puffed out his cheeks in a pout and looked at his lover. The other Tallest gave him a bored look before whispering, "Let's get this over with...". Red heaved out a heavy sigh and floated over towards the middle of the control deck with Purple close behind him. "Open the teleportation link and direct it to the Control Brains." Red placed one of his fingers on his lip in thought before adding, "And lower the elevator there as well."

"Yes my Tallest." The technician replied before pressing a large blue button in front of him, waiting for the Irken insignia to blink to signify the link was activated before pressing a smaller, blue button that lowered the platform the Tallest were standing upon.

Red looked over at Purple, frustration clearly evident on his face as the platform descended into the lowest part of the Massive. Purple returned the frustrated look with another pout. Neither Irken said anything as the light above them suddenly dimmed into a reddish hue and cables increased in abundance on the walls around them. Purple glanced downward, antenna wilting a bit at the sight of the giant red blob whose cables shot out in every direction, the screen attached to the front blurred with static. No matter how tall he was, the purple eyed Irken always felt intimidated by the Control Brains, even if it was only this one who was separated from the other two who resided on Irk.

Tearing his mind away from his discomfort, Purple straightened his posture as the platform hovered above the Brain. A belt of stairs on next to each Tallest emerged from the metal they were standing on and latched on to two platforms on either side of the Control Brain. Without a word, Red and Purple descended down the stairs and stood in their designated spots and the platform ascended back up to the main levels.. Suddenly, a low, deep hum erupted from the Brain, the static disappearing from the screen and was replaced with the mighty Irken insignia.

With another sigh, Red glanced towards the direction of the humming before looking at Purple. "This is going to be interesting..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Zim couldn't help but grin as a blinding light enveloped both him and the human. Soon... Soon he'd be able to return to Irk and rid himself of the shame and humiliation of his exile so many years ago.

The light quickly dispersed and was replaced by a red glow. Zim's grin widened as he noted his Tallest standing on either side of him and the Dib. "Greetings my Tallest. I hope the Armada is treating you well."

"Hmm, as long as the delivery of Earthy delicacies continue, we are content." Purple declared, eyeing the invader to see if he had brought any food with him. To his disgust and horror, standing next to Zim was one of the mudball's native creatures.

"Ugh Zim! What is that _thing_ doing here?!" He nearly shrieked and he inched backwards as if it would somehow reduce the distance between him and Dib.

Zim glanced back at the human before he spoke. "Ahhmm..." he looked back at Purple. "He's your gift my Tallest. The child with the gargantuan head that you wanted to uhmm..." he flinched as he spoke out the next words, anticipating the human's shrieking at his notification. "To dissect." Much to his surprise, none came.

Red looked at his partner and shook his head. How can one of the most feared beings in all the universe act like such a smeet? The irken leader looked back at the lesser life form. "Why in the seven Zellmie galaxies did you bring it up here? Never mind, we don't have time for this, just drop it off at the labs when you leave."

Zim's eyes slowly widened and his antenna perked forward at Red's words. They weren't denying him his rights? He slowly nodded his head and let out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding. "Thank you My Tallest." he said shakily.

He stole another glance back at the Dib and his antenna instantly wilted and that sharp pang returned to his squeedly-spooch. The human's eyes searched his own frantically, as if he were desperately trying to tell the Irken something, almost _begging_. Zim recognized that look for he had felt it so many times before.

Scared. Hurt. Confused.

All those emotions combined together and twisted the human's face into one of pure shock. Zim quickly averted his gaze away from the human, but he didn't look back at his Tallest either. He stared at nothing as he regained his voice and spoke once again.

"If I may, my Tallest. I have a suggestion." Without waiting for any sort of objection, he continued. "These, hyoomans, are very frail and weak on the inside. They are not like us mighty Irken who can bleed out for hours without dying. They do not have PAKs that keep them alive. If you were to use this one as a scientific experiment, he would quickly die and you would no longer have him to amuse you. So my Tallest," He cleared his throat and stared into Red's glaring gaze. "I suggest you use him as a drone."

Purple opened his mouth to dismiss the ridiculous idea, but was cut off as the room pulsed red and the humming ultimately stopped and was replaced by The Control Brain's metallic voice reverberating against the walls, sending vibrations that thundered through the four bodies in the room. "Silence!" The four simultaneously flinched together at the booming voice. "There was a specific reason I was awoken from my slumber and for your sakes I hope it isn't your ludacris drabbles about experimental drones."

The three Irken's antenna wilted as a child would pout after a scolding, though none of them would admit this aloud. Clearing his throat, Red looked down at the accomplished invader and let out a sigh. "Well, Zim. Let's get this over with." he said, waving his arm towards the Brain dismissively.

With newfound confidence, Zim eagerly took a step forward towards the Brain. "Yes my Tallest." He nodded his head in excitement. "Every successful invader is allowed to choose his secondary career option, yes?"

Red pinched the space between his eyes in frustration. "Yes, _Zim_. You do." He let his arm drop uselessly to his side and turned his body to face the Control Brain. "If you would please, assign this, _Irken_, to his new life?

The sound of metal scraping against metal filled the intensity of the air as a large cable coiled from above and snaked it's way behind the giddy Irken, activating his PAK to allow access into Zim's very being.

Zim winced at the electrical current that swept through his nerves as the cable intruded his lifesource, eyes barely furrowed as he was lifted up in the air and brought forward to better engage the pulsating brain.

_Access code 852147893: Granted._

Current analysis shows Invader Zim: Irken identification number 38771547896.

Time span for conquest: Five years, six months, one week , four days, eight hours, forty-three seconds.

Automatic bioscan initiated.

Checking for abnormalities~

One abnormality has been discovered.

Running advanced scan to detect cause of abnormality.

One solution found:

Number 38771547896 is currently one centimeter taller than Tallest Red.

Checking for suitability leadership~

Negative.

Number 38771547896 has exceeded the maximum limit of legal emotions. Number 38771547896 is too flawed for leadership.

Alternative choice initiated:

Searching PAK for Number 38771547896's desirable career field~

One career detected; Irken Scientist.

Checking compatibility with Number 38771547896's PAK and desired field~

Access granted.

Zim's eyes lit up in pure joy as he read the screen that protruded from the pulsating flesh.

"Congratulations Irken Invader Zim." The metallic voice bellowed. "Tomorrow you will start your first day as an Irken scientist after your request of being an Invader."

Zim didn't fight the grin that overwhelmed his face as the cable disconnected from his PAK, allowing him to fall gracefully to the metal platform. Bringing his left hand up in salute, Zim spoke. "Thank you Control Brain," He turned to Red, "Tallest Red," then to Purple. "Tallest Purple." He bowed his head and grabbed Dib by the hand. "Come drone, we have much to do."


	8. Chapter 7

It had been hours since Dib had any interaction with another being. Zim had escorted him down to the Massive's prison and took him to his holding cell, not even muttering a word of 'goodbye' as he hastily  
made his way out of the exit.

Dib sat in the corner, knees drawn up to his chin and face buried in arms. Nothing made sense. Why did Zim negotiate with his leaders in order to keep Dib relatively safe? Zim hated him, right? Well no... There was a time when that hate had blossomed into something more- but Dib had ruined any chances of a better life by manipulating the poor alien. So why? Why did Zim go out of his way to ensure his safety even after the horrible thing the human had done? Zim was one to keep grudges, and brutally strike revenge on those who wronged him.

Dib let out a frustrated sigh and thunked his head against his arms. If it weren't for the strange behavior, Dib would have let it go, classifying it as "one of those Zim moments'. But what had stopped him cold was what Zim had said to him...

_"Come drone, we have much to do." Zim said taking the stunned boy by the hand before leading him back the way they came. Without a word, the ex-invader shoved the human into the teleporters but didn't get in. Dib stared at the Irken with a look of confusion. Zim closed his eyes and let out a sigh. "Don't worry Stink-beast. Zim will follow you shortly. He must..." his voice trailed off, his sentence unfinished._

Dib could say nothing as the bright light enveloped him for the second time, sending shivers down his spine. He hated the feeling he got, as if his very being was being ripped apart and set back together. But what choice did he have in the matter? This body was no longer his...

The light quickly diminished and was replaced by a dark room that was filled with what looked like cages of some sort. Dib's heart sank as he realized that this_is where he'd be spending the rest of his days._

Reluctantly, he stepped out of the Irken machinery and took in his new home. However, he was gaze was quickly torn away as he heard the familiar sound of boots clanking against the metal floor boards. Turning towards the sound, Dib couldn't help but let out a sigh. "This is where I'm staying, isn't it?"

Zim's gaze never left the humans. Dib mentally cringed as he took in Zim, who looked so, emotionless. His once luminescent eyes were now dull and listless, his antenna hung limply against his head, and his posture lacked the confidence it displayed not even two minutes ago. Placing his hands behind his back, Zim took a step forward towards the confused human. "Yes Dib-thing. This is where you will reside while serving the Tallest."

Dib's eyes narrowed into thin slits. "Why Zim?" Zim's head quirked to the side questioningly, but otherwise said nothing. "Why did you ask your Tallest to have me be a drone instead of experimenting on me? After everything that's happened, you should want nothing more than to see me in pain."

Zim's antenna pressed further back against his skull, eyes downcast as he answered. "It... Was the easiest choice for the both of us."

"What do you mean?"

Zim let out another sigh. "Would you have rather had me said nothing and let them pull out your insides like you've threatened to do to me?" Dib flinched at those words. Zim noticed and shook his head. "Thought so..."

Dib didn't know why he felt the way he did just then: The overwhelming anger just seemed to flow through him with Zim's sarcasm. "Why do you always fucking do stupid shit like this?! To fucking please your Tallest!?" Dib wanted to stop. He really did, but he couldn't hold back the rage as hateful words spewed out of from his tongue. "You do realize that they don't fucking care about you Zim! They probably laughed at you every fucking time you tried to fucking call them! 'Haha! Look at Zim! He still fucking thinks we care!' " Dib clenched his hands into tight fists, panting as he glared hatefully at the Irken before him.

Zim's gaze once again found the glaring human, returning the hateful look with one of his own. His hands curled into fists, the fabric squeaking from the force. "You think I don't know that?" he said, almost whispering.

Dib's body tensed at the words, heart dropping once again as guilt consumed him. It was uncanny, this ability to make a bad situation worse.

Zim didn't wait for any response the human had as he quickly strode over to the starstruck Dib, grabbing ahold of his collar and drug him over to the nearest, empty cell. Without another word, the Irken punched in an activation code, threw open the door and, none too gently, tossed the human into the cell. He quickly slammed the door shut before punching in another code. He stared down at the human with a hateful glare before turning his back on him, striding over to the teleporters and made his exit.

Zim had said, "You think I don't know that?" but what exactly that meant, Dib had no clue. He did know however, that he suddenly felt very, very tired. Burrowing his face into his arms once again, Dib allowed his eyes to flutter closed as he allowed the sandman access to his being...

"-p. -ke up!"

Dib was pulled from his slumber as he felt a sharp pain shoot out from his right arm. His eyes snapped open as he let out a small cry of pain, looking down at the mysterious wound. Much to his relief, there was no blood. He looked up from his arm and stared into the bright, purple eyes of what appeared to be a guard.

"You dare defy me, _drone_?"

Dib stared at the intimidating Irken uncomprehendingly. _What_? Another agonizing twinge in his arm had him arching his back up against the wall. He stared wide eyed as he caught a glimpse of something that resembled a glowing cattle prod in the Irken's hand.

"Answer your betters, you inferior maggot!" The Irken said whilst holding the electrical rod menacingly. Dib stuttered incomprehensibly, gaze trained on the alien. Clearing his throat nervously when the guard moved closer he finally managed to choke out a sentence.

"E-excuse me?"

The Irken bared his wicked teeth at the cowering boy. " I said," he drawled, dragging out the syllables as if talking to an idiot, "it's time for you to report to your new masters. Now get up- don't want to keep them waiting."

The green male smirked, stepping in close to the human boy. He raised the cattle prod to where it nearly brushed Dib's cheek. "Of course, if you'd rather have a little..._fun_ first, I'd be happy to help you." Purple eyes lidded with lust leered at the human lewdly, serpentine tongue flicking across silky lips.

Dib's eyes widened in horror. "W-what?" He managed to stutter out.

The guard let out a dark chuckle as he pounded in the activation code to open the door. "We don't get very many... toys, to play with down here. Especially ones the Tallest don't particularly care for... I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I, _tested_ it out."

A leg forced its way between his; an armored knee rubbing up against his crotch, hot breath on his neck as that snake-like tongue traced the shell of his ear. Dib shuddered in in horror; in part because he was being molested by an Irken- his _sworn_ enemy- but mostly because he couldn't stop the pleasurable shiver running down his spine. This wasn't supposed to be happening!

It was so wrong. So, _so_ wrong on _so_so many levels. He was a captive! A prisoner! And here he was pressed against a cell wall with an enemy warrior between his thighs. And it felt _so good_.

A hand ghosted up his side, sliding up under his long-sleeved shirt to scratch at his chest, briefly grazing across his nipples, causing the human to gasp in surprise. The hand paused, stopping to roll the sensitive nubs, pulling hard enough to hurt.

Dib sucked in a breath, the air whistling past his suddenly dry lips. The Irken chuckled darkly, grinding harder against taller male. He threw his head back and bit his lip, trying to stop the low moan building in him.

"Mmmm I don't think I've ever had such a responsive toy before."

Dib squeezed his eyes shut, trying to keep himself under control. The Irken's voice was low, husky, and oh so seductive, sliding down his spine and pooling low in his stomach. He shuddered involuntarily as the long tongue glided down his neck, lapping at the hollow of his throat.

"Hehe you really _do_ like this don't you? Does being with a superior alien species arouse you? I must admit, you're not bad for an inferior being."

The hand that had been tweaking his nipples slid downward. Finger idly stroked his sides before falling lower still; playing with the boys zipper before yanking it down. "I wonder," The Irken breathed out against the nape of Dib's neck. "If you're similar to us...down _here_" Dibs eyes rolled back, a strangled moan escaping him. As much as he wanted, he couldn't put up any struggle. Why couldn't he fight back?

He bucked into the touch, desperate for more friction. That _voice_. He never thought that mere talking could get him so hard. And with his eyes closed, it sounded almost like...

"I wonder...did that invader break you? Did he bring you this kind of pleasure? Did he, as you hyoomans say, **fuck** you til you couldn't think straight?"

Dib blushed violently at the vulgar language and shook his head vehemently. Zim would never...but what if he did? This guard... He spoke in the same tone as his nemesis. The thought of Zim here instead of this random irken, of Zim doing this to him, of _Zim_ bringing him to the brink.

The thoughts of his enemy stroking his aching erection sent shocks of pleasure throughout his body.

Crying out, his back arched as the guard pumped him through the fabric of his boxers. Whimpering shamefully, he pressed himself up against the alien, trying to get as much physical contact as possible.

The guard leaned into Dib, his hot breath ghosting against his flushed face and whispered seductively.

"When I'm done with you, you won't even remember that failure Zim's name."

Just as the guard went to bite Dib, a shrill beeping filled the air. The alien growled low in his throat, angry at being denied his pleasure. Releasing his hold on the humans dick he answered his holowatch.

"What?" He barked.

"Sir, the Tallest are waiting for their pet..." There was a short pause. "Are you alright sir? You seem agitated." Sighing heavily, the Irken forced himself to calm down.

"I'm fine." He stated through gritted teeth, a glint of hostility still in his gaze. "I'll bring the mud monkey up right away." he snarled before cutting the transmission. Glaring down at Dib, the Irken tsked before turning his back on the human and walking towards the teleporters. "Clean yourself up."

Dib trembled as he fumbled around with the zipper of his pants, desperate to shield his arousal. He slowly made his way towards his assaulter, wishing that Zim would have stayed around for just an hour longer...  
-

Purple paced next to his chair in the corner of the lounge, antenna flicking as his impatience grew with each passing minute. He mumbled under his breath, pacing growing more frantic.

A crimson eye twitched as followed the pacing Irken. The other Tallest rubbed his temples, hoping to relieve the stress before it built up giving him another migraine.

"-toop 'im. Stu'id 'uman..."

_Twitch_.

"-No fun... Ev'thin runied..."

_Twitch, twitch._

"Just asked for one thing-"

"Pur if you do not stop your rambles I'll rip of your _irkening_ antenna!" Red hissed in annoyance. The pacing stopped as Purple's eyes slowly widened at Red's vulgar threat. "Every day with you is like spending a day with a Slorbee that's passing her young!"

Purple's lip stuck out in a pout. "I'm not a psychotic female that secretes an abnormal amount of hormones..."

Red looked up at the other and let out a frustrated sigh. "Never mind... Just- stop pacing around so much."

Purple wandered over to his chair and flopped down with a _'HMPF!'_ before averting his gaze to the floor. He hated how the other always took out his frustration on him. How is it his fault that Zim brought them a lazy slave? As far as he was concerned, the human could die right there in his cell. But no~ Red wanted to "test out his new toy" leaving Purple in the middle.

Crossing his arms across his chest, Purple let out a sigh. Ever since they were smeets Purple had always been there for Red; Caring for him, protecting him, teaching him... So why is he being treated like he was inferior? He shook his head sadly. He just didn't understand...

He had always let Red do whatever it was that Red wanted to do. He even allowed the other to be the more dominate Tallest; letting him make most of the ruthless decisions on a less superior Irken's life, Purple never got in the way. This wasn't fair.

"Pur!"

Closing his eyes as he let out a sigh, said Tallest slumped into his seat. "Yes Red?"

Red's eyes narrowed at the pouting form of his lover as he slowly stood from his seat. "I was talking to you." He took a step towards the other. "But it seems your mind is elsewhere" he said with a hiss.

Purple's eyes opened into a glare that matched Red's. "I apologize, _Tallest Red_." he said sarcastically. "It was rude of me to ignore your ranting. What were you saying? Something about me irking something up again?"

Crimson eyes slowly widened at the sarcasm the other spat out. Never in all their years together has Purple ever acted so- so rude! How dare he emit such a challenging atmosphere to the Almighty Tallest Red when it was he who was so sophisticated and mighty? Letting out a low growl, Red strode over to the sitting Irken glaring back at him. "_Yes_, I was ranting about how you constantly irk things up _Pur_." He grasp the other's chin in his lithe fingers. "Constantly."

Purple glowered at the other as he tried to intimidate him. "Oh do not let me hold you back my Tallest. Please, _continue_." He said slyly.

Opening his mouth to bark back a retort, Red was cut off by the swooshing sound of metal doors as they slid open revealing one of the Tallest's guards along with their gift. The Irken straightened himself as the smaller saluted in greeting.

"Almighty Tallest Red," he nodded towards Red, "Purple," and to Pur. "I have brought the drone."

Clearing his throat, the crimson robed leader turned his back on his partner in favor of the two, new faces. "About time." he spat. "What took so long?"

The guard raised a hand to scratch at his neck as he averted his gaze from the irated monster before him. "Uh... we had a little problem with the teleporters my Tallest." He crossed his hand over his chest and gave a quick bow. "I apologize for the inconvenience."

Waving a hand towards the other, Red let out a frustrated sigh. "Whatever. Just- leave us alone with the hyooman." The guard bowed again before turning around and exited the room.

Dib stared at the two Irkens in the room with hazy eyes, seeing yet not seeing. He knew where he was, who was before him, but he didn't process the severity of the situation that Zim had put him in or who these Irken were- what they were capable of. Staring at the ground, the human boy kicked at the nothingness that surrounded him.

Behind the obviously beaming Red, Purple slowly rose to his feet and strode over to stand next to his co-Tallest. "What is it that you think you're doing, _drone_?" He said with pure venom.

Drawn away from his ghostlike state, Dib looked up in confusion. "Huh?"

Purple's glare intensified at the stupid hyooman. "I said, what do you think you're doing? You dare stand up to the Almighty Tallest Purple and Red?!" he nearly shouted. Pointing to the floor, Purple hissed, "_Get down on the floor_."

Golden eyes blinked at the command before he his brain registered what was being said. Slowly, he lowered himself to his knees and planted the both palms onto the floor. Had he been put in this situation two months ago, Dib would have easily put up a struggle against this demeaning posture. Two months ago he would have told the purple eyed Irken where to shove that finger of his and he would have walked out of that room without hesitation. But that would have been two months ago, and right now the human was no where near defiance. He had seen how ruthless these aliens were and how they could strike him down without thinking twice. His survival instincts told him to quietly comply to whatever wishes these spoiled beings demanded.

A small sense of satisfaction crept through Purple's slender flame as the human did as he was told without a single word. "Better." he nearly purred. He glance towards his lover to see what he thought of the boy as he wordlessly degraded himself. "Isn't this gift of Zim's _nice_?"

Red's glare never seceded as he glowered down at the floor. "It would be more satisfying if it were Zim himself." he said bitterly.

Shrugging, Pur began to circle around Dib, eyes going over every part of the slim body. He couldn't deny that the in some odd way, the human was attractive. Not in a lustful way, but in an exotic one. The way his body almost resembled his own, the nubs protruded from the side of his head, and his gargantuan antenna that sprung out in so many directions. If he were into xenophilia, the Irken would have made him into a Pleasure Drone. Oh but he didn't need that... Not when he had Red.

Said Irken eyed the human with an intense gaze, reading every single fiber of Dib's being. There was something just so, alluring about this- this _thing_ that the Tallest couldn't place his finger on. It enticed him, drew him in like kind of illegal drug. Something he knew was wrong but felt so, so right.

"Red?"

Red blinked his eyes before meeting Pur's confused, lavender orbs. "What?" he snapped unintentionally.

Quirking a brow, the other made his way back to Red's side. "I said this is almost as good as that time Zim almost died."

Lips quirked into a sly smirk at the mention of the Invader's near death experience. "You mean that one time when he was found guilty of Myuki's death and every Irken on Vort lined up to beat him mercilessly?"

Purple chuckled. "Yeah! If it weren't for that stupid Genn we would have been rid of his annoying presence long ago."

"Ooh~ Ooh~! Remember when we were in the academy and Zim _approached_ me?" Red said with excitement.

Purple's laugh intensified as he recalled the memory. "A-and he said that you two were made to rule the Empire, _together_?!"

Joining in on the fit of laughter, Red continued. "And h-he," Red grabbed ahold of his sides as he tried to go on. "he said that no one was 'worthy to mate with Zim except for Red.'!"

The violet Irken fell to the ground as the laughter consumed his body. "Th-th-then y-you play'd him on like a-a smeet w-who be-begged for snacks!"

Red took in as much air before he burst out in a warped cackle. "Did you see how much the idiot _cried_!?" He shrieked before he too fell to the ground.

"He cried for days!"

"And days!"

"He's such a defect!"

Dib's eyes slowly widened as the two leaders in front of him recalled his enemy's past. Memories of that day two months ago swarmed his foggy mind, consuming his body with an overwhelming sense of guilt.

_"You have NO idea what it was like being the smallest Irken in the Invader Academy... The things they did to me... The things they made me do... Your fellow Earth smellies, the ones that are being hunted, for sport or pleasure, still have it better than what I had to suffer through. This is a BLESSING compared to my past Dib!"_

He finally understood those words as he recalled that fight. The words stung like a thousand hornets attacking him, eating alive. _Killing him._

These words were killing him.

No matter how much he hated Zim in the past, there was no reason to do the things that he had done or to say the things he said. All of his life, he had spoken out for the weak and persecuted the evil, but in the act of one of his rages he became the very thing he was trying to eliminate.

_I deserve this_. He hung his head in shame. He didn't deserve to be alive after betraying not only his cause, but himself. Everything he stood for, everything that made Dib, Dib. If he were to face his fellow humans, what would he say? What could he say? Nothing. He can say nothing. Not now, and not in the future. He felt that he had betrayed them, and himself, therefore he had no right to speak.

If he could, he would tell the ex-invader the two words he had been desperate to say since that day. But he could never speak out, for he had no right. His sight began to blur as he choked out a silent sob. "I'm so sorry..."

**AN: Long chapter is long xD I probably won't be updating any of my stories as quickly as I'd like due to various reasons. Mer.. Any who, thank you all for reading my stories. It means a lot to me that you all like it so much. :3 You guys are the best.**


	9. Chapter 8 - Part 1

**AN: Sooo, yeah. Just a bit of warning, this is NOT the whole chapter. I'm going to split it up into two parts, this chapter being part one. I know it's retarded to do this buuuut, I feel like I've been neglecting FanFiction for DeviantArt so here you go guys! :D I hope you all enjoy this chapter! **

_Words: They make up an entire being and at the same time they can destroy you. They bring two persons together before they mercilessly drive a wedge into what was once a perfect life. Words can shine only as bright as the one who is speaking, or it can leave a bitter taste on your tongue as you spew out a venomous poison that can destroy a person's spirit; Ripping and tearing away at your insides until there is nothing left except for a newfound hatred towards he who spoke so carelessly. Words_ hurt _people_. Break _people_. Kill _people. If it weren't for words, I wouldn't be here, hands and knees pressed firmly to the cold ground beneath me as the two most powerful beings in the universe use me as a stand. If it weren't for words, I wouldn't have this unbearable weight crushing in my chest as it slowly drives me insane. If words can hurt this much, I don't want to speak. I don't want to hear._.

_If words hurt this much... Maybe... I should just forget how to talk._

"Zim~!" A antenna splitting voice boomed throughout the small workroom just beyond the main lab used by Irken scientists on the Massive. Black stalks flattened against a green scalp as it's master prepared himself for impending doom that was soon to follow the squealing female's voice. The Irken knew that facing the female would be inevitable, no matter how hard he tried to cover up his presence. He mentally cursed for having not putting more effort into is caution.

Zim took in a small breath before turning around towards the clanking sound of boots as they ran across the metal floor. "Genn~" he said with false emotion as said Irken threw her arms around the other's slender frame. "H-how did you know I was down here?" He questioned as he wriggled away from her grasp.

Giving off a small chuckle, Genn released the ex-Invader and blew him a raspberry. "Psh- Everyone on the Massive knows that you're here! The Control Brain's broadcasted your Reassignment!" She said excitedly. She looked up at Zim, antenna twitching ever so often. "When did you grow so tall...?" She nearly whispered.

Zim rolled his eyes as he turned his back to the glowing scientist before him. "Yes, yes... Zim is so amazing that his amazingness had to be broadcast." He shrugged his shoulders at her question. "Earth is a very strange planet with very strange chemicals. Zim simply combined those chemicals with those from Irk and I grew." To avoid further questioning, Zim began to walk towards a large computer screen towards the back of the room.

Genn followed behind him curiously. "You don't need to be down here until tomorrow." She said cautiously. "What are you doing?" Genn leaned towards the left to look around Zim's body.

Letting out a frustrated growl as he tried to access the computer, Zim kicked the wall. "I know that!" He tried to access it again. "My PAK is malfunctioning and I need to access Tallest Myuki's PAK files in order to fix it." The room was suddenly illuminated red as the Irken insignia blinked erratically on the screen.

"Irk be damned!" Zim shrieked as he slammed his fists into the console.

Genn flinched as Zim began to swear at the machinery. "Uh.. Zim-"

"What!?" He barked as he spun around on his heel to face the shocked Irken.

Green eyes widened briefly before they narrowed into dangerous slits. "I was going to tell you that I have access to every single file on the Massive."

Zim blinked his eyes as realization dawned on him. Slowly, lips twisted into a jagged smile as the taller stared down at the annoyed female, stepping off to the side to offer the computer to Genn. "Then bring them up." He said cooly.

Genn's cheeks flushed a bit before stepping up to the machinery. "Idiot." She mumbled as she began to type ferociously.

Zim tapped his foot impatiently as he waited for the _clacking_of the key's to cease and for Genn to turn around announcing that she was done. Ten minutes went by and Zim's impatience began to take it's toll making the Irken pace around the room. A glittering object caught fuschia eyes, pulling in their master in to take a better look.

Zim picked up a vial of red liquid, turning it this way and that as he inspected the foreign substance. A small, rectangular device protruded from the ex-Invader' PAK. Zim grabbed it with his free hand and held it above the vial, a green light beaming outwards as it began to scan the chemical properties. Reading over the data, the Irken let out a soft _'hmmm'_before placing the liquid back onto the table that it previously resided on.

As he reached behind his back to replace the scanner his left arm bumped the side of the table causing the vial to roll forwards and towards the ledge. Zim's eyes widened and his hand shot out in an attempt to grasp onto the thing before it collided with the floor, and as if some magical force seemed to manipulate his being, Zim's hand completely missed the vial and slammed into the sharp edge of the table. The Irken hissed in pain the moment before a loud crack was heard. Antenna wilted back as he stared down at the broken glass on the floor. "Oops." He mumbled softly as his eyes scanned over the mess he'd made.

The black stalks pressed themselves harder against his head as the _clacking_of keys stopped and Genn asked in an irritated voice, "What did you do?"

Zim straightened himself and smiled innocently as he answered, "Nothing~"

Letting out a sigh, Genn turned around and peered at the smiling Irken before her. She noted the broken glass and shook her head. "Did you break it?"

Zim bowed his head as if he were actually ashamed. "Yes..."

Genn turned around and entered a few more words before the flashing light ceased. "There." She turned around and gestured towards the computer. "I brought up Tallest Myuki's memory database." She shook her head again. "Get over here before you break anything else..." She said in a tired voice.

The taller grinned as the female didn't enforce any punishment for his carelessness. Once he got up to the database, coils extended from his PAK and plugged themselves into the computer. Zim winced as an electrical shock erupted throughout his body. Ignoring the pain, Zim smirked as he stared into the screen. "Tell Zim your secret's, Tallest Myuki."

_Processing memory database: Subject - Former Tallest Myuki._

_Logging into PAK memory core: . . ._

_Information regarding 'emotions' has been granted._

_File downloading activated~_

_Day seven thousand, five hundred, forty eight of leadership of the Irken Empire. Yesterday the construction of the Massive was completed. This may be the single most greatest accomplishment I could have ever achieved as Tallest. With this destructive tool of war, the Irken Empire can easily set off for galactic conquest with little to no resistance. Even the Control Brains will have to admit that I have surpassed them in power. There is nothing that I, Tallest Myuki, cannot do._

_. . ._

_Day eleven thousand, nine hundred, seventy six of leadership of the Irken Empire. The Control Brains have not only denied my rights in power, but my emotions as well. Irk be damned if I allow such disgrace to befall my people, my empire._

_They have ordered that all emotions to be suppressed within our PAK's, so that we may only feel what is necessary to destroy and conquer. All other emotions are to be terminated. The Control Brains feel that we are years behind what could have been achieved due to petty feelings. As Tallest, I will not allow this to happen. I can only pray to Irk that in the future I can somehow convince the Brains to reconsider their choices._

_. . ._

_Day eleven thousand, nine hundred, eighty four of leadership of the Irken Empire. I have desperately tried to convince the Brains to reconsider the termination of all emotions they deem worthless. They have denied me, therefore I must do something distract._

_I must break Irken Law._

_Somehow, I must hide from their all seeing eyes and re-encode PAK's that will be manufactured in the future. I cannot save the emotions of those in the present, but I can save those in the future. I will secretly hide a small switch underneath the bottom left PAK limb. If pressed, the switch will send out a harmless virus to the PAK that cancels the effects of the Control Brain's anti-emotion code. Unfortunately, I cannot publicly announce the existence of this switch._

_I will also encode a second harmless virus that will automatically send different amounts of emotions to the Irken people. The taller they get, the more they feel. The Brains will just suspect that the increase in emotions will have to do with their superior genetics that allow their taller height, and leave it be._

_. . ._

PAK cables disconnected from the computer, sending another wave of electricity through the slender frame of their master. Zim fell to the floor as pain enveloped his entire body. "Gah!" He gripped his head tightly, eyes squeezing shut as he desperately tried to maintain his composure. His vision began to blur as his mind tried to process the information that it just recieved. Shaking his head, the Irken rose up on shaky legs and glared forward at the black screen before him. This, was far worse than anything he had suspected.

"Irk you Control Brains..."  
-

Black boots clanked against the metal of the floor as the Irken paced around in his temporary room aboard the Massive, antenna were flattened in frustration. The green male couldn't comprehend the situation that had been revealed to him only a few days before; a secret that was meant to be known was lost under hidden files within the database that was on the ship.

When questioned about the files, Zim coldly brushed aside Genn's probing and retreated to the sanctuary of the small room. Next to her obsessive infatuation with him, her constant questioning made it near impossible for the taller to deal with it.

Letting out an angry sigh, the Irken flopped down onto the large cot, hands to face as he tried to clear his thoughts. Irken's had emotions, the Control Brains were corrupt, the empire know nothing about their true selves, and Zim wasn't a defect. That fact had black stalks twitching with a smug satisfaction that he, the mighty Zim, was not the lowest of the low- the most despised being to the Irken people. Zim's thoughts were interrupted as his PAK's communicator extended from his back and appeared before him.

_"~Incoming Transmission from the Almighty Tallest.~"_

Zim swore under his breath before the telecommunication link was opened, revealing a very pissed off Purple and a bored looking Red. "Hello my Tallest." Zim greeted with a false smile.

Purple's eyes narrowed into thin slits as he glared into the smiling Irken's face. "Come to the bridge." He said quickly before ending the transmission.

Black stalks perched forward, spooch churning with worry. Had the Tallest found out about his snooping? Zim shook the thought away as he stood to shaky legs. There was no way they could have found out; Genn was ingenious when it came to hacking into the Massive. There was no one in all of the galaxies that could trace her devious skills.

With newfound confidence, the Irken flattened his uniform down before straightening his posture.  
His antenna wilted slightly. If they weren't suspicious of him, then why did they need to see him? As far as the Tallest were concerned. Zim was virtually useless to them now that Earth had been conquered. His spooch beat heavily against his ribs. It must be something to do with the Dib.

Black boots thudded heavily against the metal flooring as they stepped out from the teleporter, each step faster than the last, bringing the Irken closer to the revelation that he was so eager to hear. The Irken had wasted no time to heed his Tallest's commands, practically running around the Massive in order to reach the bridge.

Black stalks wilted slightly as Zim approached the door that led into the command center, Purple's irritation grinding his nerves into the ground as a thousand negative thoughts swam through his mind. Zim knew what kind of pain the purple Irken could inflict in a foul mood.

Heaving out a breath he hadn't realized he had been holding, the ex-Invader placed his hand onto the panel to his left. The giant door _hissed_ open to reveal both leaders pacing around the room. Purple's antenna shot up at the sound of the door; his violet eyes darting towards the tense Zim as they narrowed once again into thin slits.

"Get over here." he barked.

Zim flinched mentally at the harsh words, but complied. He hastily made his way to the front of the glaring Tallest, left hand across his chest as he quickly bowed in greeting. "You hailed me my Tallest?"

A clawed finger reached out and grabbed the Irken by the chin, forcing the other to stare into the heated gaze. "Do you play us for idiots Zim?"

Said Irken let out a grunt of discomfort as his chin was harshly grabbed, antenna perked forward in confusion. "My Tallest?"

Red silently took his place next to his lovers right, eyes half lidded as if saying Are you kidding me?...

"The hyooman." Purple hissed, his grip tightening around Zim's chin. "He is broken."

Ignoring the pain, fuchsia eyes widened slightly. "Broken, my Tallest? Broken how?"

Purple released his hand from Zim with a cht. "The stupid thing isn't responding to anything we do to it." He took a step back from the confused Irken. "Cleaning, acting as a table, we even had him lick our boots clean and not once did he put up a fight." His bottom lip stuck out in a pout. "You told us that he was the best of that Irk forsaken race, but he's nothing more than a compliant drone."

"But my Tallest I assure you, the Dib smelly is the intolerable, infuriating and insufferable of all of the hyoomans!"

"Whatever." Purple said with a sigh. "Just- go to the prison and fix it."

"But my Tall-"

"Go fix it!" The violet Irken bellowed.

Zim's eyes narrowed as he crossed his chest once again, but didn't bow. "Right away, _Tallest_ Purple." he spat before turning on the heel of his boot and marched towards the teleporters, leaving a trail of spite behind him.

Mumbling curses under his breath, the irritated Irken strode to the teleporters in the back of the bridge. He stepped inside with a huff and without turning around to face his leaders, he closed his eyes in an attempt to calm himself as a bright light consumed his body, his molecules disassembling only to be reassembled in the Massive's Prison.

A black scythe-lock bobbed slightly in acknowledgement at Zim's mumbling as it filled his ears. Said green male turned around in the teleporter, the mumbling ceasing as he took in the unsettling sight of his once great enemy.

Dib's clothing Zim worked so hard to fashion was now torn into shreds, his lanky arms wrapped around his knees while his face was buried in the crook of his elbow. Hazel eyes stared towards Zim's direction, but they seemed dull, somehow lifeless.

The Irken's eyes narrowed further as he felt an overwhelming rage take over him. "What are you doing Dib-Foe?"

Dib said nothing as he shook his head slightly.

Zim clenched his fists as he strode over to the cage that the human was imprisoned in. "You will tell Zim now!" He said loudly.

Again, the human said nothing.

Growling in frustration, the ex-Invader grasped onto the Vortian-made metal bars of the cage. "Dib-thing! Tell me what is wrong!"

The boy looked up slightly when Zim grabbed ahold of the cage, but he quickly buried his head into his knees with a sigh.

Zim turned his back to the human and leaned on the bars. Shaking his head in bewilderment, the green male tapped his foot against the cold ground.

Silence quickly fell upon the two. Every now and then, black stalks would twitch at the occasional noises the human made: shuffling, sniffing, sighing, breathing. It had only been five days since he saw the once defiant human, and now he was reduced to, this.

_This_ Dib, was not the proud enemy of Zim. He was not the pig-smelly that the Irken could proudly claim as his equal. As _his_. But _this_, was not _his_ Dib.

But is there ever a justifiable claus behind the words, "That is mine." ? Could one honestly look at another and without a moment's hesitation, claim them as yours? If one could open up and reveal their true selves to that one person, do they, in turn, own you? Claim you, brand you, mark you, love you, hate you, possess you?

Would that not be an endless loophole of ludicrous accusations of false security and undisclosed desires revolving around that one thing that you claimed as your own as you unknowingly and unwillingly allow it to eat you alive from the center of your very being, all the while chanting the words, "That is mine."?

The thought brought out another sigh from the Irken. Looking down at the emotionless human, that sharp pang of something returned to Zim's spooch. Letting out a shaky breath, the green male removed himself from the metal cage and slowly made his way towards the teleporters. "_Stupid_ human..."


	10. Chapter 8 - Part 2

Zim had come back down to the holding cells the next day to satisfy his curiosity over the boy's health. Much to dismay, the human had not improved from his dazed-like state. Upon entering the room the alien let out a slight sigh as his ruby orbs scanned over every inch of Dib's frail body before he slowly made his way up to the small cage. Leaning his back against the cool bars, Zim stared forward at the grey, metalic wall, reluctant to see the damage he had caused.

The silence in the near empty room seemed almost deafening; the only sound seemed to come from the Irken's heart as it drummed heavily into his antenna. Minutes passed before the Irken could no longer take the overwhelming silence. "Why is the Dib acting like this?" he asked, a hint of unease slipping past his dry lips. Inwardly the green male hoped for some kind- any kind of response from the other, but as he was met with the infuriatingly obvious silence, all he could do was shake his head in disappointment. "I will be back later." He pried his body away from his support and strode over to the teleporters. Taking a quick glance at the human he added, "Do not make me waste my time." With that, he stepped inside of the machinery, the bright light enveloping him before it quickly disappeared, leaving the sad human alone in the depressing silence.

-

Three days had passed before the Irken held true to his word. Dib looked up slightly as the soft humming of the teleporter filled the room. His eyes squinted as white filled the room prison making his vision blur from lack of any sort of light. The human struggled to maintain his gaze as he desperately tried to keep his focus on the machine before him. After a few moments, his eyes managed to adjust and were met with a very tired looking Zim holding what appeared to be a tray of-

"I've brought you something similar to the disgusting sustenance earthlings call food." Zim said emotionlessly.

Dib quirked his brow slightly at the offer. The _food_ Zim had brought: A giant blob of pink- goo and something like looked similar to a soda can. The Irken walked up to the cage and entered the activation code. Kneeling in front of the human, the alien pushed to tray to the boy. "Eat."

Dib simply shook his head and turned his head towards the left. He didn't want to look into that piercing gaze.

The Irken slammed his fists down into to cold ground and began to tremble. "Damn it all to Irk Dib..."

On the eighth day, Zim brought a second tray of food. Dib's insides burned as his stomach acids began to churn about inside of him. Once Zim had opened to door and knelt down to place the tray before him, the human gratefully took the pink blob and scarfed it down without hesitation. The taste, he noted, almost mimicked strawberries which he found simply wonderful.

Zim stared at the boy as he quickly devoured his meal. The Irken watched with hidden joy- The human was _finally_ eating.

The green male stood up from his previous position and placed his hands behind his back, his gaze fixed on the far corner of the room as he began to talk. "It's not so bad- being on the Massive I mean. I thought the Tallest would have come up with some idiotic excuse to deny me any sort of access to the labs the scientists use here. I've developed new weapons for future Elites and Invaders." A smirk tugged at his lips. "I've missed it..." He shook his head and let out a sigh. "I've figured something out about my race- and you were right Dib."

Said human looked up at the alien in confusion. Right about what?

"I _can_ harness my emotions like you said. I always thought I was inferior to the others- having stupid things like feelings, but I'm not." Just then, a soft beeping came from the pod on his back, alerting him that something wrong had happened in the lab. Sighing the green male looked down at the silent boy. "It pleases Zim to see you're better."

The human watched as the other silently walked away, droiziness finally settling in from days he had neglected sleep. Laying down on the cold floor, Dib's eyes fluttered shut as he allowed sleep to completely consume him.

-  
Dib woke with a start as a sharp pain shot up his arm. _Not this again..._ he thought bitterly. Quickly he tried to stand on his feet, but only managed to stumble forward. He inwardly cursed himself for being so weak. Struggling, he finally managed to gain solid ground and stared at the Irken guard before him. Much to his relief, it wasn't the same guard that had felt him up a week ago. Without speaking, the guard punched in the activation code and grabbed the boy by the arm. The human allowed the Irken to lead him towards the advanced elevator that lead to the Tallest's lounge.

Dib's stomach lurched as he nearly stumbled out of the teleporter. Once he gathered his wits, he looked up to a bored Purple and Red. "Fiiiiiiiiinally~" Red cooed as he waved away the guard. The Irken crossed his hand over his chest and gave a slight bow before he exited the room, leaving the Tallest alone with the human. (aside from the navigators and communicators.)

Red strode over to the confused boy, scanning him up and down with greedy eyes. "Say Pur..."

Purple came up next to him with a tired expression. "Yes Red?"

"We never got a chance to _inspect_ our toy have we?" He said, his serpentine tongue flicking out across his lips.

Purple's antenna wilted slightly at the hint. "No-" he said slowly. "We haven't."

Nodding his head, the red eyed Irken tilted the human's head up with a lithe finger. "Ya know, he's not _that_ ugly. I mean, he's not as attractive as me, but he's not hideous..." Smooth hands glided up the boy's chest, pulling the limp shirt up in the process. Red gave out a curious purr as he started at the small nubs that protruded from the human's body. Slowly, he grasped the right one between two fingers and pulled on it slightly.

Dib let out a loud gasp as the Irken suddenly roamed his chest, the cool air hitting his skin that caused his nipples to harden slightly. Trembling with fear, the boy could only watch in horror as the taller male roughly pulled on his sensitive nub.

"Red?" Purple asked astonished. "What are you doing?"

Ignoring his co-Tallest, Red continued his assault on Dib's nipples, tugging and pulling- Each gasp the boy emitted making his antenna twitch in response. Growing bored with the nubs, his hands began to travel downwards until it grazed the him of his pants. "I wonder if you hyooman's are similar to us, down _there_." he purred out softly.

The boy shook his head erratically, his mouth moving in a desperate attempt to scream stop, but only succeeded in uttering out a pathetic 'ah'.

The Tallest chuckled evilly as he thrust his hand down the smaller's pants, grabbing ahold of his limp member.

Purple's mouth opened slightly as he watched in silent horror- his lover had just groped this human as if  
he weren't even there!

Red leaned forward to the horrified human, licking the cold flesh above the collarbone. Letting out a low groan from the pleasant taste, the Irken ungracefully bit down on the flesh, causing the wound to bleed out. Black stalks shot up straight as the copper-tasting liquid filled his mouth, setting off a response below he hadn't expected.

The human boy looked at the purple eyed Irken in terror. He tried to scream at the shocked Tallest for help, but only managed to bring out a pitiful groan. The more the hand below moved, the harder he trembled. He squeezed his eyes shut in hopes to block out the onslaught, but it only made him more aware.

None in the room hardly noticed the doors swoosh open to reveal a tired Zim as he stared down at his feet, hand crossed over his chest in an brief bow. "My Tallest, I apologize for the interruption but the labs-" The Irken looked up and stared in shock as Red was fondling with the Dib.

Said human opened his eyes partially and stared at the door before him. He gasped as his hazel eyes locked on to ruby orbs._No- Don't look._


	11. Chapter 9

Zim's eyes widened at the scene before him- antenna pressed firmly against his head as he stared into the hazel eyes of the human. His mind went blank as he stood there in shock. Slowly, he took a step forward whispering, "Dib?"

Said human trembled slightly, but not in fear- but in anger. This was enough! Turning around in Red's grip Dib leaned up and bit down on the exposed skin on the Tallest's neck, his mouth tingling as acidic blood filled his mouth.

Red let out a strangled cry and threw the boy off of him. He shot his hand up and gently touched the abused skin and hissed with pain. He stared down at the narrowed eyed human with a glare. "How- how dare you!" He screeched.

Slowly, Dib got to his feet and turned to look at the shocked Zim. He said nothing as he glared into the other's being. Marching towards the Irken, Dib gripped the collar of Zim's uniform and pulled him closely- lips almost touching as he spoke. "Why didn't you kill me back on Earth Zim?" He shook the other violently. "Do you think this is funny? Do you like watching me wallow in depression just to be molested by your species!? What kind of sick thrill do you get out of it?!"

Zim's eyes slowly narrowed as Dib was thrown to the ground- the anger finally setting in. A serpentine tongue flicked about dry lips as the Irken seethed out a spiteful hiss towards his Tallest. How dare this inferior being lay his filthy hands upon the hyooman- _his_ hyooman. Oh how he will suffer...

Before he could take a step towards his target, Dib was upon him. Hands gripped tightly on his uniform, the human began to shake him while he screamed. Zim grabbed the other's arm and dug his sharp talons into the boy's skin. "Dib! I command you to stop!" He shrieked as he desperately tried to escape.

The human was too lost in his tirade to listen. His grip tightened as he began to tremble. "You only made me suffer... All the others were granted the freedom of death! I hate this! I hate this life! I hate yo-"

"Zim!"

The boy stopped and turned towards his assailant, his grip loosening enough for the Irken to break free.

Zim gave out an irritated sigh and straightened his uniform before looking up at his Tallest.

"Contain that- _thing_!" Red screamed.

The ex-Elite's eyes once again narrowed as he glared at Red. With a snarl, he reluctantly crossed his hand over his chest. "Yes my _Tallest_." He spat. Quickly turning on his heel, he grabbed the human's wrist and gently pulled him towards the door. He said nothing as he led the other towards the teleporters in the back of the room-guiding the boy inside before stepping in himself.

A few seconds later the Irken was back to leading Dib down a series of halls with doors on either side. The human looked at the surroundings in confusion. This wasn't the way to the prison.

Before he could question Zim's actions, the green male marched towards one of the doors and placed his free hand on the access panel. Once the door was open, he pulled Dib into his room and let go of his hand as he motioned the boy to sit on the bed.

Taking up the offer, Dib hesitantly sat down. His face was still pinched in the rage he felt only minutes before.

Zim stared at the human for a moment with the same rage filled face, but it soon softened as he let out a sigh. "I'm sorry."

Dib looked up at the Irken with shock. "What?"

The Irken took in a shaky breath. "I said I am sorry. I never thought that that- _despicable_ Red would ever take interest in you." He clenched his fists tightly and averted his gaze. "Don't worry Dib-Stink. Zim will seek revenge for this."

Dib cocked a brow in confusion. "Revenge?"

"Yes... That insufferable Red will pay for this..." Zim said with hate.

Dib said nothing as he watched the other seethe with anger.

Zim turned away from the human and started towards the door but stopped when he heard shuffling from behind him. Before he could turn around, he felt bony arms wrap around his waist. "I'm sorry too..." Dib whispered. "For everything I said and did."

The Irken's eyes slowly widened. He turned around in the other's arms and stared into those hazel eyes. Leaning his head against Dib's, Zim gently brushed his antenna across the boy's forehead with slightly flushed cheeks.

The boy looked back into the Irken's eyes- blush matching Zim's as he asked, "What are you doing?"

Zim looked down. Jade skin flushed blue as he replied, "It's the equivalent of what you hyooman's call a _kiss_."

All the boy could do was breathe out an _ooh_ as he stood there awkwardly before the other gently pulled away. "Stay here." Zim commanded. "I have unfinished business to attend to."

Without waiting for Dib's reply, Zim left the room quickly and pressed one of the buttons on his PAK. Moments later, a small rectangular device emerged with the data of all of the inhabitants that were currently on the Massive. Scrolling through the list, he found a reasonable looking service drone. Tapping a lithe finger on the screen, the Irken took in a quick breath as the device expanded and consumed him- cloning him. The device morphed into a small wrist band as it wrapped around the Irken's wrist. After a few seconds, Zim inspected his now smaller hands and grinned evilly. Without wasting anymore time, he quickly headed for the Tallest's lounge.

The cloned Irken stood outside of the giant doors that lead to the either Tallest's chamber. Zim couldn't believe how easy it was to sneak past the navigators in the bridge. Shaking his head, Zim quietly extended all four PAK legs and set out to disarm the security systems. Thrusting all four limbs into the access panel, Zim began downloaded a series of viruses into the machinery that would ultimately disarm the security as well as setting up an undetectable, soundproof field around Red's room.. After a few minutes, he was rewarded with the _swooshing_ sound of the giant door opening.

Smirking, Zim quickly and quietly marched towards Red's room. Taking in a deep breath, the Irken rapped on the door with the back of his hand and patiently waited for the Tallest to make his final mistake.

Not even a minute later, Red opened the door and stared down at the _drone_. "What the Irk are you doing here drone? Do you have any idea what time it is?" He asked in an irritated voice.

Zim kept a straight face as he looked up at the fuming Tallest. "I apologize Almighty Tallest Red." He said crossing his hand over his chest."Irken Zim has sent a report on the hyooman slave my Tallest."

Red hesitated before letting out a sigh. Stepping back into the room, he gestured Zim inside.

"Thank you my Tallest." Zim said with a slight smirk before stepping inside.

Red strode over to a large, round red bed and sat down. "Well, go on then." He said waving his hand around in circles.

Zim walked towards the seated Irken. "Irken Zim has reported that the hyooman slave is-" He reached down to the band around his wrist and pressed the button- smirk ever present as his disguise dissolved before the Tallest's eyes. "Mine."

Red's mouth dropped open as he watched the _drone_ morph into the last Irken he wanted to see- Zim.

Zim's PAK legs protruded from behind him and extended out in a battle stance. "You've angered me for the last time Red." He spat. "All of my life I've desperately tried to please you, but you've denied every ounce of loyalty I shed for you. Now, you will suffer like I did."

Grabbing the other by his neck, Zim threw Red off of the bed and into the steel wall behind him.

Red gave out a silent cry of pain as his PAK slammed against the wall and disconnected from his body. Before he could even comprehend the situation before him, a black boot slammed down onto his chest and sent another wave of pain throughout his body. "Did you honestly think that I wouldn't figure it all out?" He lifted his foot off of the other and slammed it back down- antenna twitching as the strangled cry escaped the Tallest's lips.

"All of the laughs," He raised his foot up and kicked him again. "The lies," Kick. "The fake mission," Kick. "The fake SIR unit," Kick. "The _banishment!_" Kick.

Zim ceased his onslaught of kicking and leaned down to the gasping Irken with narrowed eyes.

"Z-zim... My lifeclock... My PAK..." Red forced himself to croak out.

Zim chuckled darkly and stood up. Ignoring the obvious cry of help, the Irken raised the PAK limbs over his head and thrust it into the other's PAK- tearing it apart.

Trembling, the smaller Irken tried to crawl away from the terrifying being before him. "Z-Zim! Why are you doing this!?" He shrieked at the once loyal Irken Elite.

Seeing the other's fear, Zim couldn't help the cackle that escaped his throat. Raising his metallic limbs to attack, Zim leaned down just above Red's antennae. His serpentine tongue flicked out and danced across his lips. "Because," he let out a low purr. "I'm an unstoppable death machine, ya know?"  
In one swift movement, PAK legs collided with green flesh.

Laughter erupted from Zim's mouth as his former leader cried out in agonizing pain. His laughter only grew louder as the screams subdued until there finally, there was nothing but the sound of his own manic chuckling.


End file.
